


Experiment Number Seven

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cloud in Deepground, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother...Hojo told me her name was Jenova and she died during my birth."</p><p>Cloud looked away. "Yeah." He said slowly, unable to hide his discomfort. </p><p>"You know something, don't you? The way you look at me...If you have any information I demand that you tell me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It doesn't appear to be responding, sir.”

“It will, give it time.” Hojo barely spared a glance for his subordinate as he leaned forward eagerly, arms clasped behind his hunched back. He peered down into the subjects face, squinting in the glare of the unforgiving florescent lights hanging above him. “Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting. Give it another dose.”

“Sir.” The assistant turned to a low metal table by his side and began preparing another syringe. Once done he handed it to Hojo who lifted it to the light and ensured there was no air in it before plunging it deep into the vein of the subjects arm where myriad of tiny, bloody holes stood out in stark contrast to its pale skin. 

“Very good.” Hojo muttered distractedly as he handed the used needle to his assistant. “How are his vitals?”

“No change, sir.”

“Very well.” Hojo looked down on his subject with an emotionless expression. The boy had grown into a fine specimen, although oddly feminine of face, much like Sephiroth was. This subject however had short, spiky blond hair and eyes as blue as a summer sky. Hojo vaguely remembered the boys mother, a short, blond woman of some beauty (although no comparison to Lucretia Crescent, of course) but she had been too vocal about handing her son over to ShinRa and so he had had her quickly dispatched. A shame to lose such good specimens, she could have been used again for breeding purposes but sometimes one was forced to make sacrifices. He frowned as the subject on the table groaned and his brows drew down into a tight frown, a breath of air passed his lips and Hojo waved a hand urgently towards his assistant. “Bring me the number two scalpel.” He ordered, a moment passed and Hojo lifted his head, sneering angrily. “And hurry!” He snapped. The assistant jumped to attention and hurried off to get the implement.

XXX

Subject Number Seven awoke feeling battered and sore but, as usual, he woke with no visible injuries. Professor Hojo was always insistent on healing his subjects as soon as he was done slicing them up. Number Seven opened his eyes revealing a small, square room. It was his room, the one he had grown up in, the one he had learned to talk, walk, read and write and all the other things children learned. He had played here, alone and a little frightened of the strange white coated people who spent time observing him. It was home. Slowly he risked moving, his muscles ached but he seemed no worse off than usual. With a groan he sat up, wincing as his body protested the movement before he swung his legs over the side of his bed and blinked sluggishly at his bedside table. A pitcher of water awaited him and he carefully lifted his shaking hands to pour himself a cup. Plastic. As usual. Everything in this hell hole was plastic. As if he were a prisoner or a patient in a psychiatric hospital that may hurt themselves. He drank no less than four glasses of water, one right after another before his incredible thirst was finally sated. As he knew they would, a team of scientists arrived, bustling in through the automatic door that could only be opened from the outside with a key card. They smiled at him but Number Seven could see through their grins, they were cautious, even scared of him. He had no idea why, he was under lock and key and had been all his short life.

“Hello Seven, how are you feeling?” One woman, kinder than most, asked as she moved close to him and peered into his face.

“Fine.” Number Seven responded.

“Good, good. No headaches? Nausea? How about high temperatures?” Number Seven shook his head to each question and the woman's smile brightened, but as with the others it never seemed to reach her eyes. “Excellent. Now, we have a few tests to run so if you wouldn't mind...” She trailed off and Number Seven got the gist, he lay back down on his tiny bed and let them start to take his pulse, check his temperature, his sight and measure his heart rate. It was all routine and if nothing else Number Seven understood routine. Finally they finished up and the woman ticked something off on her clip board. “Very good, now you have a nice rest and we'll bring dinner in later.” She smiled again and left Number Seven alone...again.

He had always been alone. He had no memory of his mother, although the Professors who cared for him had allowed him to keep a photo of her. He turned his head and saw the photo in the centre of a large cork board, pinned around it were numerous pictures ripped out of magazines of the outside world. He liked to collect images of what he had never seen, it made his tiny room feel a little less claustrophobic. The woman was small and blond with an incredibly kind smile, she was standing in front of a huge manor house with a broad grin on her face, behind the house was a mountain range that seemed grey and flat compared to the brilliance of the woman's smile. Surrounding her image were photo's of marshes, chocobo's surrounded by lush green plains, cities full of people, deserts, towns, villages, mountains, snowy fields...any kind of place anywhere in the world. He sighed as he gazed at them, once again the feeling of being trapped and suffocated filled his lungs like smoke. He took a deep, shuddery breath and closed his eyes, focussing on the image of mountains. Finally he let out his breath and felt the tension ease. He reached down between his legs and found a plastic box full to the brim with old magazines, books and pens and paper. He dragged this out from under his bed and rummaged around until he found his favourite magazine. It was one full of motorbikes. He loved motorbikes and had done ever since he had seen a picture of one of ShinRa's own make. To him the motorbike represented a kind of freedom Number Seven knew he would never have, with a motorbike he could go anywhere, do anything and see the entire world. He smiled as he lay back on his bed and hugged the magazine to his chest as he gazed blindly up at the ceiling. He dreamed of one day owning his own, even if he knew it could never happen. Hojo would rather kill him than let him go but he needed to have dreams or he would go insane. 

Later number Seven's door opened to reveal Professor Hojo and another man. Seven sat up and looked between the two of them with a frown on his face.

“Boy,” Hojo began, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses which flashed in the light as he shifted his feet. “I have brought someone here to meet you.” He gestured carelessly to the other man. He was tall and well built with strange pristine white hair and eyes full of Mako. “His name is Weiss, I have called him here to talk to you about a place I set up some time ago.” A flash of a smile crossed Hojo's face that made Number Seven highly uncomfortable. “Weiss is part of a group of secret military ops called Deepground.”

“This is our brother?” The man finally said, his voice deep and somewhat simple. His penetrative gaze swept Number Seven curiously. “He's tiny.”

“He is stronger than he looks.”

“Hm.” Weiss fell silent again.

“Sir...w-what is Deepground?” Number Seven asked, eyes flicking between Hojo and Weiss. 

“As I said; ShinRa's secret military base. Now, you will be leaving in three days, prepare yourself.” Hojo turned and walked away, followed by Weiss.

Number Seven sat where he was for a long time. He had always wanted to leave but he had assumed he would be put into SOLDIER like Sephiroth. He knew, from Hojo's mutterings and comparisons, that Sephiroth was like him but he had never met the man. He was never allowed to interact with any of the SOLDIER's coming and going for regular Mako infusions and check ups. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. As he spent so much of his time around ShinRa's scientists he was privy to information that was normally top secret, despite his feigned ignorance he knew exactly what Deepground was and the idea scared him far more than any of Hojo's experiments. He knew that it was a place where only the very strong survived, it was situated deep below the ShinRa building and, as far as he could tell, no one knew about it except for Hojo and his team and the president himself. He had heard rumours among the few staff who had seen the place that the subjects down there were strange, their minds warped by their surroundings and the intensity of their seclusion. Some were so twisted they spent their time torturing others, only the strong survived and the weak died quickly. Another shudder ripped down Number Seven's spine and he knew suddenly that the only way to escape his fate was to flee. He looked at the picture of his mother. He would leave and run as far away as he could, perhaps he could leave Midgar entirely and then find out where the picture of his mother was taken. He smiled softly to himself as he reached his decision. He would die before ever being forced into Deepground. 

XXX

“Zack Fair, are you even listening to me?”

Zack jumped a little at the sharp tone of his mentors voice, he looked up and blinked rapidly to clear his head. “Uh...sorry, Angeal.”

Angeal rolled his eyes with exaggerated slowness. “What's wrong?” He asked. They were both sat at a table, eating some stew Angeal had cooked up, insisting that Zack couldn't live off of burgers for the rest of his life.

“Oh...nothing.” Zack muttered morosely, poking at a bit of meat on his plate. He leaned on his hand and sighed heavily.

“I know you well enough by now to see when you're upset. Tell me.”

Zack pouted, the expression strangely endearing on the seventeen year old's face. “Maaaan, I'm so fucked.” He groaned and leaned back in his chair, running both hands through his spiky hair.

“Why?”

“So, I was dating this girl...I think her name was Veronica, hot little thing but chatty. Then I met her sister and...we kinda got drunk and I might have slept with her...” He looked up at Angeal and winced at the look on his face. “Just a little bit! It's not like I did it deliberately but...but it just happened...ya'know...”

“You slept with her a 'little bit'?” Angeal snorted, picked up his drink and took a sip before replacing the glass at the side of his plate again. “Look, Zack, you're young. You've got plenty of time to play the field, don't get so down about these things or it'll interrupt your training.”

“You don't understand!” Zack slouched lower in his seat, the pout reappearing as he gave Angeal large puppy dog eyes. “Turns out i've also had Veronica's brother...and their father's a corporal.”

“Ah.” Angeal tried very hard not to laugh, but watching Zack get so upset about making an enemy of a lowly corporal was amusing. “You're Second Class now, they can't touch you...so long as your escapades don't make it to the media everything'll be fine. Now, eat up.”

“Yeah yeah.” Zack sighed and drank some of his drink before starting to eat again. When he was done he was about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom when a horrible warbling siren went off throughout the building. Angeal was on his feet in an instant and he ran to the door, flinging it open to look into the hall. “What's going on?!” Zack asked sharply, his after dinner sleepiness evaporating. 

“Get your stuff together, we're going to see Lazard.” Angeal ordered and Zack ran to obey.

When they had got ready and had raced up to the Director's office they found two other SOLDIER's already there. Sephiroth nodded to Angeal as they ran into the room and Genesis sat on a table, inspecting his nails as if the alarm was nothing worthy of note. Lazard himself was sitting behind his desk looking pensive. When Angeal and Zack arrived he looked up. “There's been an escape.” He said slowly. 

“An escape? From where? The prisons aren't located anywhere near HQ.” Angeal asked.

“No. Not a prisoner, according to Hojo one of his experiments has escaped.”

“His...experiments...?” Zack felt sick, his face twisted.

“Yes. We have no information on the subject as Hojo has insisted that only the Turks deal with it, whatever has got out of his lab is obviously top secret. We can do nothing more than ensure the safety of the citizens. Now, half of the Sectors would have heard the alarms, I want you to go out into the city and let yourselves be seen. I know it's boring but we must endeavour to avoid any panic. Your presences will reassure the citizens. If you see anything unusual contact me immediately.” He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they all left in a group.

“What horror has Hojo unleashed upon us now do you think?” Genesis mused softly to himself. “Last time it was some sort of huge dragon...”

“Something worse from the worry in Lazard's eyes.” Angeal said.

“Well, if we do see anything suspicious we should avoid an outright confrontation as it may endanger many people, we have to ensure the civilians are protected first and foremost. I'm sure the Turks will take it from there.” Sephiroth said.

“What if it gets down to the slums?” Zack asked.

“If it does then we follow it.” Angeal assured him, smiling as he patted Zack on the shoulder. “You can come with me, we'll scout Sector's Six and Seven.”

Zack walked around both sectors with Angeal, it was boring work. They got many questions from civilians which they answered with reassuring words. It seemed to work well enough. Occasionally Zack spotted the odd dark suited Turk lurking in the shadows of buildings, usually speaking rapidly into a PHS. One of them, a red headed Turk who Zack recognised as Cissnei's friend Reno, winked at him before fading back into the darkness. Finally Angeal and Zack split up. Angeal continued to work above the plate while Zack went below. He decided to use the time away from his mentor to check on his friend Aerith, he was certain that a monster boarding a train down to the slums would be noticed and reported immediately. He had no worries that it would be down there. He caught the train from Sector Six and leaned back in the seat while people around him shifted, muttered to their neighbours and kept shooting him furtive glances.

XXX

Number Seven sat on the train, eyes moving rapidly from one person to the next as fear gripped his chest in its icy claws. He had escaped, somehow, against all the odds, he had fled. Now he was on the run from every Turk ShinRa had at its disposal. Already he had been forced to take out two of them but he knew others were out there, waiting. He had even spotted glimpses of SOLDIER on the upper plates but they had been easy to evade as they didn't seem to know what they were looking for. It wasn't simply the fear of capture that made his heart beat wildly, but also the terror of being outside. He hadn't expected the sky to look so big or the buildings to be so high. He had never felt real wind upon his face nor heard the sounds of the city apart from on television. It was a big, terrifying world packed full of people, many of whom eyed Number Seven with undisguised hunger. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as a man sitting across from him smiled like a predator. He lowered his head, hoping to deflect the man's gaze. He wasn't sure what would happen when he got to the slums, he had no real idea of how to fend for himself unless it included fighting. He had no idea how to cook, clean or any other useful skill. He had decided to not think about things like that, it would only lead to more fear and he couldn't afford to shut down completely. He would find a way to survive. He had to.

XXX

Zack was in the middle of texting Aerith when he saw movement out the corner of his eye, he looked up and down the length of the carriage to see a burly man with a large beard and heavy gait sit next to a small blond boy. The man leaned close and began to whisper something into the blonds ear, Zack continued to watch, the boy looked uncomfortable and he was shaking his head rapidly. Zack saw the colour of his hair, which was a shade of blond that was unusual in Midgar. It was bright and healthy looking and shone under the flickering lights on the train. Zack blinked as the burly man put a hand on the boy's upper thigh, slowly sliding it further towards his crotch. The boy flinched and backed away but there was a barrier separating him from escape. Zack stood up and moved down the train, easily keeping his balance despite the things rocking motions as it plunged beneath the plates and down into the darkness of the slums. He reached the man and boy and then squeezed himself between them, the man uttered a startled, angry exclamation but Zack ignored him. He smiled at the blond as if they'd been friends for years. “Hey, it's been ages.” He purred, putting his arm around the boys tense shoulders and leaning close to his ear. He breathed; “Just play along.” And went back to smiling, he turned to the man who had put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're...” He broke off and gaped when Zack turned on him, a snarl on his face. “S-SOLDIER...” The man gasped before standing up and backing away. “I-I'm sorry. I didn't know he was yours.”

“Yeah? Next time keep your filthy hands off of him.” Zack sneered and the man walked away. When he was gone from sight Zack released the boy who still had yet to look up. “There. He's gone.”

“T-Thanks.” The boy whispered in a startlingly deep voice that made the hairs on the back of Zack's neck stand on end. “I...I could have handled him myself b-but...with so many people as witnesses...” His voice trailed off and he chanced a glance up into Zack's face. His cheeks were pink, his pale skin utterly flawless but it was his eyes that captured Zack's attention the most. Large, innocent and expressive eyes. Eyes the colour of the sky. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, no wonder the man had shown an interest in him. If the kid wasn't careful he'd end up fodder for the nastier denizens of the slums. “Sure you would kid.” Zack said and smiled. The boy remained silent, merely dipping his head to obscure those brilliant eyes. Zack noticed that although the boy's clothes were simple; a grey t-shirt, grey army fatigues, black polished boots, they were of good quality. What was even more intriguing was that in one ear he had a single silver stud in the shape of a wolfs head. “Hey, what's a guy like you doing down here?” Zack asked, after realising he sounded like he was trying to pick the kid up like the sleaze ball that had just left. Luckily the boy didn't seem to notice.

“I...I ran away.” He mumbled, fiddling with his t-shirt.

“Ah.” Zack nodded. Too many kids fled their homes, thinking that it would be better down beneath the plate and soon regretted it. Unfortunately few came back whole again. “Can I ask why?”

The boy shook his head, choppy spikes waving like little golden banners. “No.”

Zack didn't want to pry so he restrained himself from asking anymore questions, despite his burning curiosity. “Uh...well, my name's Zack Fair.” He offered, accompanying the name with his patented friendly grin and an offered hand. The boy looked up at him through his fringe, something in his eyes stirring, Zack felt a jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach as the boy blinked. He could have sworn he had seen his pupils contract into two corresponding slits. But that was silly. The only man he knew with unusual eyes like that was Sephiroth, obviously some sort of weird birth defect. To see the same defect on two separate people would be unusual in the extreme. 

“Nice to meet you. Uh...thanks...for helping me.” The boy said slowly, ignoring the hand Zack offered.

“Uh...yeah...sure, no problem.” Zack waited for the boy to give him a name but he didn't seem forthcoming. Finally, after a long and horribly awkward pause, he let his hand drop. “So, do you have anywhere to stay in the slums?” The boy shook his head, averting his eyes again. “What do you plan to do down there?”

“Survive.” The boy whispered hoarsely as the train began to slow.

“Sector Five Slums.”The cool female voice rang out through the car and everyone began to get to their feet, the place filled with weary groans and sighs. 

The boy leapt to his feet and merged with the crowd, Zack tried to follow him but was hampered by the press of people before the doors. When he was free and stood on the platform the blond boy was no where to be seen.

Zack gave up on finding the boy again, he was a little upset that he couldn't have helped him more but he doubted he would see him again. So he made his slow way through the market towards Aerith's house. As he walked he text Kunsel who wanted to know where he was before turning a corner around a house and spotting a group of people standing in a semi-circle around the same blond boy he had spoken to on the train. Zack recognised the dark suits on the three figures surrounding the boy and ducked back behind a trash can. His enhanced hearing picked up on their conversation easily enough.

“I'm sorry, we've been ordered to bring you in.” Tseng said in his calm voice, extending a hand towards the blond boy who stared at it like it was a snake about to bite him. 

“No!” The boy shook his head violently. “Don't do this Tseng, please.” His tone was desperate and his back pressed against a wall. People looked up over at them but the second they spotted the Turks they ducked their heads and walked away as fast as they could. 

Reno sighed heavily, tapping his EMR against his shoulder as he shifted his feet. “We gotta follow orders, kid.”

“Why? Why can't you just let me go? I'm not going to hurt anyone.”

“Reckon Shotgun an' Katana would disagree, yo.” Reno muttered, chewing on some gum as he gave the boy a pitying look. “We got no choice, Cloudy.”

“Don't call me that.” The boy snapped angrily.

“Gotta call you somethin', yo.”

“Only Gast called me that when I was a baby.” The boy muttered.

“I aint gunna go aroun' callin' a human being 'Seven' tha's jus' stupid, yo.” Reno growled.

Something stirred in the boy's eyes when Reno called him human, he shifted, his stance relaxing a little as he hung his head and wrapped his arms around himself. “Please don't make me go back there.” He whispered softly.

“You cannot walk around Midgar unchecked, it would cause too many questions. You're different, someone will notice that and then what would you do?” Tseng said softly, his tone kind yet broached no room for argument.

“Then...then I'll leave Midgar! I-I'll go somewhere else! I swear I won't ever come back! Just...please, I'm begging you to let me go!” He turned his large blue eyes to each of the three Turks, Rude shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat and avoiding the boy's gaze. Reno sighed again, closing his eyes briefly and Tseng remained immovable but his expression softened.

“We can't let you go.” Tseng replied finally, his tone gentle.

“Then I'll have to fight.” The boy sighed.

“We don't want to fight you. Just come with us peacefully.”

“I can't.” The boy's eyes glittered oddly in the lights from the plate above and his body seemed to shimmer, as if there was a distortion in the air around him. However, before he could do anything Zack appeared and made everyone jump.

“Hey, long time no see, Tseng.” He said in a bright voice as he strode over to the group, his smile brilliant and his body language friendly. Reno and Rude exchanged a look before adjusting their posture subtly, Zack noted it but ignored them for now. 

“Zack, you can't be here.” Tseng said stiffly.

“No? I thought I was free to visit Aerith whenever I wanted?” Zack folded his arms across his chest, glancing back at Cloud. “Then I see you bullying a single kid.” 

“Yo, SOLDIER-boy, this aint none o' your business.” Reno drawled. “Keep your nose out where it don't belong.”

Zack arched an eyebrow. “Oh? I thought part of my job description was protecting the innocent or something...I reckon this kid fits the bill.”

“Innocent?” Reno snorted. “You don't know shit. Back off, Fair.”

“Reno.” Tseng warned, lifting a hand and stopping Reno from moving forward to get into Zack's face. “Zack, please understand that this is official ShinRa business, you cannot interfere. If you do you may lose your job...”

“More likely your life.” Reno muttered darkly.

“Oh come on, Tseng, he's just a kid! What's he got to interest you?” Zack shook his head in disbelief. 

“Zack...” The boy's voice was quiet and it took Zack a moment to realise it was he who had spoken. “Please, this has nothing to do with you.” He said, head low and arms wrapped around his stomach as if to protect himself from the stares of so many. “Go away and forget you ever saw me.”

“You two...know each other?” Tseng asked warily, glancing at Reno who was frowning.

“Kinda.” Zack replied. “I aint going anywhere until I know what's going on.” He said firmly and crossed his arms over his chest. “I'm not scared of your threats, Turk.” He glared at Reno who shook his head and grinned.

“You don' know what you're doin', yo.”

“Zack, this is not your concern. Please, for the last time, go home or go see Aerith. Leave this to us before you get yourself killed.”

“No.” Zack insisted.

“You're an idiot.” The boy whispered as he stepped forward and pushed Zack firmly in the back, sending him sprawling to the floor in a surprise. 

Zack stared up at the boy with wide, uncomprehending eyes. The strength in him was impossible. He was so small, no one his size could be that strong. “H-How...?” The boy looked at him for a moment and blinked, his eyes flashed as green as Sephiroth's and a tiny smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

“Hmf.” He said and turned his attention to the Turks. 

“Come on, cloudy-boy, let's go.” Reno said and held out his hand. The boy looked back once at Zack before shaking his head in seeming disgust.

“You just cost me my freedom.” He said quietly before taking Reno's hand and letting himself be dragged away. Zack sat on his backside, adjusting to the realisation that he had come very close to being killed by a skinny little blond who was obviously not human. His mind made all the connections and he swore to himself as he realised that the escaped subject was in fact a boy. “What in gods name has Hojo been doing?” He whispered as he pulled himself out of the dirt and dusted himself down.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's not fair!” 

Reno sighed as he leaned against the wall of the boy's room, watching him storm around, kicking things and swearing angrily. “Life aint fair, cloudy.”

“Shut up! I told you to stop calling me that Reno!” Seven turned on the Turk and glared at him angrily, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. “That stupid SOLDIER just ruined everything! I was gunna get out. I was g-gunna be free...I-I...I've never been free before.” The boy sank onto his bed and hung his head. Reno took pity on him and moved to sit at his side, he reached out and ruffled his blond spikes. 

“I'm sorry kid. If I'd had a choice...”

“Yeah. I know.” The boy curled up on himself and took a shaky breath, his eyes closed tightly against the fear of what his future would hold now. “I was so close. So...so close.”

Reno remembered when he'd first met the strange boy, he had been little more than a bratty kid then. His blond hair tied back in a pony tail and those gorgeous blue eyes as haunting as ever. Reno had instantly taken a liking to him, which was rare for him. All the Turks had taken to the boy, they were the only people outside of the science department who knew of his existence. Reno pitied him, to grow up in the company of scientists and especially at the mercy of the nutty professor Hojo. His life must have been harder than anyone else's, except for many in the Turks and maybe Sephiroth's. It was what had forged their initial bond, Reno had recognised the pain in him, knowing from his own dark, barely remembered history, what it was like to be alone in the world. So the Turks had banded together, their intent to protect this tiny thing from whatever horrors they could. They tried, they did but it was difficult when they had other duties and were all too often absent from Midgar entirely. The boy was a member of the family, despite Reno's knowledge of his parentage. “Hey, I got a present for ya.” Reno muttered suddenly, remembering the chocolate Cissnei had stuffed into his hands before she had left for another mission. “Cissnei sent ya some stuff.” He dumped the wrapped bars onto the bed and watched the small smile light up the boys face, he couldn't help but return it.

“Tell her...thanks.” The boy croaked as he gathered the chocolate and put it in a box beneath his bed for later.

“You can tell her yourself, yo. She's comin' back from Wutai soon enough.”

The boy lowered his head, hiding his face as he clenched his hands into fists tightly. “I won't be around for that long.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Oh? How come?”

“Hojo...Hojo's sending me away.”

Reno looked at him with wide eyes, surprise written clearly across his face. “Where?” 

The boy shook his head. “I...I can't say.”

“There aint much I don' know about, kid.”

The boy looked up and smiled wonkily. “Not even the Turks know about the place I'm being sent to, and I wouldn't put your life at risk by telling.”

Reno digested that for a moment before sighing. “All righ', yo. I'll keep my questions to myself.”

The boy nodded, hair bobbing. “Thanks.”

Reno watched him in silence for a while until finally sighing. “How'd you meet Zack Fair?”

“On the train down to the slums, he stopped some random guy touching me.” He shuddered and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “I hate being touched.” He whispered hoarsely.

“Hm. That SOLDIER's an a-class idiot, yo. He don' know when ta stop.”

“He was trying to protect me. You would have done the same.”

Reno snorted and gave him a side long glance. “You don' know me, kid...”

“I've known you since I was a child.” The boy insisted. “I'm pretty sure you'd never have let me get taken by some creepy dudes in suits.”

Again Reno laughed, then his face became serious and he leaned forward, arms resting on his thighs. “Look, kid, the Turks are...well, you know what we do.”

“Assassins, kidnappers and spies.” The boy replied softly.

“Yeah, pretty much. If I didn't know ya I'd never even break my stride if I saw ya gettin' stabbed in an alley way, yo. Tseng, Rude an' everyone else would be the same. We'd never survive for long if we had the kinda stupid honour that that SOLDIER does. We look after our own bu' tha's as far as it goes. I ain't no hero.”

The boy looked down at his boots, tapping the toes together absently as his fingers dug into the bed either side of him. “Makes sense.” The boy replied finally, lifting his eyes and smiling. “He did look like a bit of an idiot.”

“He's the biggest.” Reno grinned and ruffled the boy's blond spikes again. “Well, if you're gunna be shipped off elsewhere I guess I'd better give ya a partin' gift, yo.” 

“Like what?” The boy asked, cocking his head to one side curiously.

“Hm...how 'bout a name?”

The boys eyes widened and sparkled brightly, Reno saw a flash of green light swim through the blue irises like light on the waters surface. “Really? I...Thank you.”

“Hey, everyone needs a name, yo. So...let's see...how about...” He considered for a while before smiling. “Cloud.”

The boy scowled. “That's what Gast called me. It's a baby's name.”

“But it suits ya.”

The boy looked over at the battered photo of his mother, behind her, surrounding the mountains was a bank of clouds. “But I...I think I kind of like it.” He returned his gaze to Reno's, cheeks flushed a little pink and an uncertain smile on his face. “Thanks.”

“No problem, yo. Say...you gunna eat all that chocolate?”

XXX

Cloud stood before an elevator, Hojo at his side along with two other white clad scientists. He shifted nervously as Hojo slid a crimson coloured security card into the slot and then typed in a series of numbers. The light on the slot turned green and the doors opened to reveal the interior. The scientists ushered Cloud into the small box and then Hojo swiped the card again and the doors closed. The space was small, Cloud began to fidget with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt, the tattoo on his arm seemed to burn as badly as it had the first time it had been branded into his flesh. He shivered and gazed out the front through the plate glass window in the doors. He could see the labs in all their glory but his last glimpse of home was brief as the lift began to descend. Darkness obliterated the view and it took a moment for Cloud's eyes to adjust, when they had he knew he could see far better than the others. The two other scientists shifted nervously, Cloud could feel their fear like his own but he ensured he hid his emotions. Hojo was the only calm one as he counted floors in his head. Finally the car came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a large atrium type room. Along one stainless steel wall was a seat, giving the impression of a waiting room and the other wall was made entirely of glass. The view from through the glass wall was lit with an eerie green glow, it looked out upon a strange, almost city-like landscape with a central steel tower whose top was obscured in acidic green clouds. Below that the floor was non-existent, only a sea of roiling mako lay like a radioactive blanket. Cloud looked away, standing before them were several strange people, one of them Cloud recognised easily enough as Weiss, the rest were strangers.

Weiss stepped forward. “Welcome.” He said slowly, eyes sweeping Cloud carefully as if he were looking for something. He seemed to find it because he nodded to himself. 

“This is your new sibling.” Hojo said, ignoring Weiss and addressing the others.

A tall woman with red hair stepped forward and inspected Cloud intently, a sneer crossed her face and she stepped away. “He is but a child.” She snapped. “He is worthless.”

“Don't be so hasty, Rosso. He has been tested and his strength rivals that of Sephiroth's.” Hojo assured her.

“I will be the judge of that.” The woman, Rosso, said. “What is your name, boy?”

“He-”

Cloud stepped forward, meeting the woman's eyes with a hard stare of his own. “Cloud.” He said quietly. “Cloud...Strife.” He added a surname, making it up on the spot but he liked it. 

The woman laughed, her voice bouncing from the metal walls. “Strife? Well, we shall see.”

“Cloud, this is our sister Rosso the Crimson.” Weiss said in his soft voice. “This,” He indicated to a strange man standing in the shadows, his hair as black as night and wearing something that resembled the SOLDIER First Class uniform, “is Nero. Here we have Azul the Cerulean and Shelke Rui.” Cloud saw the tiny little girl standing beside Weiss, she nodded to him, her face as impassive as Weiss'. “Welcome to our family, also known as the Tsviet's.”

Cloud felt fear sear his insides but he showed none of it on his face as the scientists backed away, returning to the lift. Hojo laughed as he went, not even saying farewell to Cloud. Finally, Cloud was alone. Alone and stuck in a strange place he knew nothing of.

XXX

Two years passed in a blur for Zack. His mentor died by his own hand, Genesis defected and Sephiroth seemed likely to do the same. ShinRa was in turmoil and the world was crashing down around his ears. He had been promoted but the promotion felt hollow, almost fake. Without Angeal Zack felt lost, alone in a sea of confusion. There were rumours of sick experiments, monsters popping up all over the world and Genesis copies attacking everywhere. It was hell and Zack was stood in the centre of the terrifying whirlwind, uncertain of his own path. The only respite in his ruined life was Aerith, but with the shortage of SOLDIER members, Zack was run ragged with missions. Whenever he could, he tried to spend time with Aerith, but his visits were infrequent and filled with tension as neither of them knew when they would next be able to see each other. However despite that, Zack found himself relying more and more on her, she was fey but somehow whenever he was around her, he felt comforted. She had known when Angeal had died, despite the fact that he had said nothing of it to anyone and she had no access to the ShinRa News Network. She had embraced him and let him grieve, she was kind and compassionate. He knew she fancied him and he would easily admit he found her attractive. However, he had difficulty in initiating any further developments in their relationship, every time they came close to kissing a face would flash up behind Zack's eye lids and he would draw away. That face haunted his dreams, it followed him around like a ghost. The last words echoed oddly in his ears even though it had been years since Zack had last heard them spoken;

You just cost me my freedom.

It was like nails in his coffin. He replayed the incident over and over until it nearly drove him mad but he could see no way he could have prevented the Turks from taking the boy. Luckily Tseng seemed to have kept Zack's involvement a secret from the upper echelon of ShinRa as Zack had not received any summons to discuss his stupidity. But still guilt plagued him. If he had left well enough alone the boy may have been able to escape but Zack had had to try to help, he had to stick his nose in where it didn't belong. The boy had gone with the Turks willingly to prevent Zack from being killed. Now that he knew that Genesis and Angeal both had been experiments of ShinRa's science department he could easily accept that the boy had been as well. Zack wondered every day what had become of him but no word had reached him or any one he knew about the escaped subject. So Zack had no choice but to continue slogging his way through the shit-mire that had become his life.

It was evening, several months after Angeal's death when Zack received a mission to help eradicate some Genesis copies that had been spotted in the city. He did his duty, bumping into some Turks on his way until finally he found himself in the centre of Sector Six. A fountain stood to his right and nearby was a bench, he sat down heavily with a sigh and put his head in his hands as he tried to resist the urge to simply fall asleep where he sat. Finally however his eyes drifted closed and exhaustion took over.

 

“Hey, are you all right?”

Zack opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. He sat up and rubbed his face, finally he was able to focus on the person who had woken him. “Uh...yeah...'m fine.” He muttered vaguely, sleep still clinging to the edges of his mind like fog. He frowned at the person, noting the blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes that regarded him from an impassive face. “Do I...do I know you?” Zack asked. A flash of a pretty smile skipped over the oddly familiar face.

“Maybe.” The boy said, his eyes drifted away, a frown creased his brow as he seemed to be distracted by something. 

Abruptly it clicked. That voice, that hair, those eyes. He knew who the boy was. “Hey, you're the guy from the train!” Zack exclaimed, causing the boy to blink and return his attention to him.

“Yeah. You're...Zack, right?” 

Zack nodded, noting the difference in the boy. He was broader in the shoulder, his clothes resembled the First Class uniform but instead of the double pauldrons he wore only one which bore the head of a wolf on it. At his hips were several belts holding up some sort of half-kilt or blacksmiths apron. One sleeve covered his left arm while the other was bare and on his back was a sword as large as the Buster Sword. The boy seemed to give off a low thrum of raw power, he held himself with more confidence but still his face was as impassive as ever. Only his eyes betrayed any emotion. “It's been a while, huh?” Zack said, grinning despite the strange reunion. 

“Mm.” The boy nodded absently, his hair bouncing with the movement. 

“I never got an answer last time so I'll ask again; what's your name?”

The boy gave him a blank look but something flashed in his eyes, as if he was pleased with the question. “Cloud.” He replied simply.

“Good to meet you again, Cloud.”

A flash of a smile crossed his face before a shout from somewhere nearby made him stiffen and turn away. “I'd get out of here if I were you.” He said in his soft, even voice. “It's about to get dangerous.”

Zack snorted as he got to his feet, picking up the Buster Sword from where he had rested it against the bench. “In case you hadn't noticed I'm First Class, I can handle myself.” 

Cloud glanced back at him before shrugging, he reached to the straps behind him and drew his blade, Zack was fascinated to see that it was actually several blades all rolled into one. It was impressive although he couldn't fathom how the boy wielded it, he was still a skinny thing and a lot shorter than Zack was. “So, what's the deal? Why are you here now after two years? What happened?”

Cloud didn't look at him. “I can't answer that.” He replied quietly, shifting so that his heavy boots scraped the ground. “I'm sorry.”

“Oh. Yeah, no problem.” Another shout made Zack start, he really must have been tired if noises were making him jumpy. “So...uh...what're we fighting?”

“The product of a misguided venture.” Cloud replied. “Clones of a failed experiment by an incompetent ass.”

Zack hesitated, Cloud's dry tone was highly reminiscent of Sephiroth's. “Genesis copies?! Why are you fighting Genesis copies? That's my job.”

“I can't answer that.”

Zack made a soft noise of impatience. “If we're allies you're gunna have to give me something more substantial.”

Cloud looked at him solemnly for a long moment. “The president sent us to help.” He said after careful deliberation. 

“Right. And 'us' would be...?”

“Me and some...comrades.” Cloud replied, a flash of irritation in his eyes. “The Turks are swamped with their own issues, Professor Hollander has escaped and Genesis copies, as you call them, are swarming the city. SOLDIER obviously need our help.” It was the most he had said in the entire exchange and it seemed to annoy him that he had had to speak so much. He turned away, staring down a dark alley.

“'Our'...there you go again, hinting at vague companions. How do I know I can trust you?”

That seemed to amuse Cloud, a tiny smile lifted the corner of his lips and his eyes turned acidic green. His pupils contracted into two cat-like slits that made Zack shiver. “You don't.” He said and lifted his arm, green fire engulfed it and he aimed at Zack's face. “Duck.” He said and Zack's reflexes took over. He hit the concrete just as a torrent of potent magic was sent spewing through the space his head had been seconds before. 

The fight was short and brutal. Zack's heightened senses allowed him to watch Cloud even while engaged with several of his own opponents. The boy was strong, he moved with impressive speed and agility, his skills clearly rivalled that of a First. He used magic in ways Zack had only ever seen Sephiroth and Genesis use it. He also noted that Cloud's style of fighting was similar to his own in a lot of respects. Finally their enemies lay in a heap at their feet, Cloud moved to one and kicked them in the side so that they rolled over. He peered down into the things face curiously for a moment before returning his eyes to the rooftops. Zack watched him for a moment, noting the casual way he held his sword and the way his eyes flicked warily around as if he were expecting another attack. 

“Cloud-”

Cloud lifted a hand to forestall any questions as voices echoed from a dark alley. Zack frowned as several people appeared, the group led by a tall man with white hair. All of them wore outfits similar to the SOLDIER uniform but with a slightly different symbol on the leather belt crossing their bellies. One of them was a woman, another a tiny girl no older than ten. 

“The other Sectors are clear now.” The white haired man said as he approached, casting Zack an indifferent look before refocussing on Cloud.

Cloud nodded. “I-”

“Who is that?” The woman said suddenly, causing everyone to look at Zack. “Oh Cloudy, did you need help with the little monsters?” She mocked, smirking at the sudden boiling of anger in Cloud's expressive eyes. 

“He's from SOLDIER.” Cloud said stiffly. “I found him here and he helped me but I didn't need help. You know I didn't, Rosso.”

The woman, Rosso, moved forward to inspect Zack intently. Her eyes sparkled in a deranged way that made the hairs on Zack's body stand on end. Rosso was not sane. Zack wondered who they were, why they were wearing SOLDIER style uniforms and why Cloud was so secretive. Something was happening here and he didn't like it. He liked it even less when Rosso tugged on a lock of his hair, he batted her hand away casually but a shock went up his arm at the touch of her skin against his own. He shivered in disgust. There was something terribly wrong about these people. “Who the hell are you?” He said finally, moving back away from the woman who was smirking like a psycho. 

“It doesn't matter who we are.” The white haired man said, scratching his hair and staring off into the distance. “We have orders to return.” He said to Cloud who shifted and gave a reluctant nod. Rosso moved her piercing gaze away from Zack and returned her attention to Cloud, she moved towards him like a snake and lifted a hand, brushing a few specks of blood from his face before curling a hand around the back of his head possessively and dragging him to her lips. Cloud jerked away, eyes flashing in anger and gave her a hard push in the gut. Rosso laughed maniacally as she went sprawling on the cobblestones, her own eyes alight with insane amusement. 

“Never touch me again.” Cloud growled, sheathing his blade and turning away. 

“Oh but my dear, I only wish to see the colour of your blood.” Rosso crooned as she got to her feet.

“It's red. Like everyone else's.” Cloud muttered, looking at the floor.

“Oh, I would have thought it would be blue...you're always so cold my sweet.”

Cloud visibly shuddered but said nothing. Finally the white haired one, presumably their leader, motioned with one hand and a man with pitch black hair stepped to his side. “Take us home.” He said in that same oddly blank voice. Cloud looked up at Zack, his expression unreadable.

“Thank you...for your help.” Cloud said softly and Zack watched in amazement as shadows wrapped themselves around the group and devoured them. The last thing he saw was Cloud's face and the hands that coiled possessively in his hair from the white haired man and the one with black hair. Zack shivered, unable to look away even long after the strange group had faded away like wraiths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people may be put off by Reno's friendliness to Cloud but Reno is known as the friendliest of the Turks and the Turks effectively adopted Cloud when they were sort of put in charge of looking after him when Hojo was busy doing Hojo things. Anyway, I like Reno and the Turks so meh. :p Thanks for all the kudos and comments etc!


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir, are you...are you all right?” Zack eyed his superior warily, Sephiroth was always distant but they had gradually grown closer together as the situation bound them. They were united in their joint quest to find Genesis and put a stop to him.

Sephiroth was sitting behind his desk, rubbing at his temples. “Fine. A headache, nothing more.” He muttered and opened his cat-like eyes, eyes that Zack had seen in another face. “So, report. What happened in Sector Six?”

Zack snapped to attention, noting Sephiroth's return to a more professional demeanour. “Sir, I cleared the area easily enough but...” He trailed off, frowning a little as he stared at the wall behind Sephiroth. “Well, there were other people there.” He said slowly.

“Civilians?” Sephiroth frowned.

“No. They wore uniforms like ours...” He plucked at his shirt and Sephiroth's frown deepened. “There was a group of them; a woman with red hair, a man with white hair, another with black, some huge dude who looked like a tank, a tiny little girl and...and a boy I've met before.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, hearing the bones creak as he looked at Sephiroth carefully. “They were weird...powerful but weird. They had the eyes of SOLDIER but...but different somehow. I dunno, man, I didn't like it.”

“Could it have something to do with Genesis?” Sephiroth mused, seemingly to himself.

“No. I don't think so. The blond one...Cloud...he said that they were sent by the president himself. I thought SOLDIER were the elite of ShinRa...what does this mean?”

“I don't know.” Sephiroth confessed, a frown marring his forehead. He drummed his finger tips on the desk and stared into space. “Did you say one of them was called 'Cloud'?” He asked suddenly, eyes focussing once again on Zack.

“Uh...yeah.” Zack shifted awkwardly.

“And you have met this boy before?”

“Yeah.” Zack sighed. “When we were looking for that escaped experiment. He was...on the train going down to the slums and I-I...I saved him from a guy who was harassing him.” He swallowed and shifted nervously.

“And was he different then?”

“I...I dunno, man. I didn't really pay much attention but he did have these eyes...blue eyes...but not Mako eyes, more like...a natural blue. Like ice.” Zack sighed again heavily. “I didn't take much notice of it at the time but...he had pupils like yours, sir.” He whispered. 

Sephiroth's hand twitched as if he wanted to touch his eyes but he refrained and frowned down at his desk. “This is...most unusual.”

“Yeah.”

“I assume that this boy, like Genesis and Angeal, was the experiment that escaped Hojo's labs?”

Again Zack shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah.”

“Tell me exactly what happened.”

Zack did so without hesitation, when he was done Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “So...I...I'm sorry I never said anything but the Turks...”

“I understand.” Sephiroth's voice sounded unusually tired, almost weak and he rubbed at his face with one hand. “It is...not unexpected. I have felt that things were not as they used to be with Hojo in recent years, the boy must have been the reason for his distance.” 

“You were close to Professor Hojo?” Zack asked in surprise.

Sephiroth shot him a glare that seemed to simply bounce off of him. Finally he sighed and stood up, unnaturally agitated. “He was one of those that raised me. Let us leave this conversation for now.” He said stiffly and walked to the door, he opened it and waited for Zack to leave but the boy didn't.

“Sir, who are these people? What is happening with ShinRa? I just don't understand anything anymore!” 

Sephiroth's face softened a little. “No, neither do I.” He said and shook his head. “Go get some rest, Zack, you've earned it.”

Zack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck again and frowning as he obeyed the dismissal and left Sephiroth alone.

XXX

Zack didn't expect to meet Cloud again so when he did he almost missed the jolt that tugged at his stomach. They were in the slums, Zack had taken a day off, despite the turmoil ShinRa was in, and was having a quiet drink and considering going to see Aerith. The door to the dingy bar opened to reveal Cloud, his sparkling blue eyes landing on Zack and widening in surprise; the only expression on his pretty face. Cloud stood at the door, as if uncertain what he was supposed to do before Zack smiled at him. 

“Long time, Cloud.” Zack said as the boy sat on the barstool by his side. “What brings you here?” Zack took a sip of his beer as Cloud stared at the bar top.

“I...needed to get away. From the others.” He said finally, lifting those eyes to Zack's and blinking at him.

“I see. Can't say that I blame you. Want a drink?” Cloud considered for a moment before nodding, Zack ordered him a drink and when he had it he gazed at the bottle as if he had never seen one before. “So, how's life treating you?”

Cloud took a careful sip of the alcohol and then ran his tongue over his lips, finally he looked at Zack and a small, hesitant smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Zack's stomach tightened. “Bad.” He said. 

“I can drink to that.” Zack sighed, finishing his beer and ordering another. “I've been meaning to ask...what are you?” Zack looked into Cloud's icy eyes for a long time.

“That's a question I can't even answer myself.” He whispered, averting his gaze and frowning into his bottle. “I was...raised by Professor Hojo and Gast when he was still alive. Until the day I tried to run away I had never even seen the outside world. I was raised by Scientists and the Turks who looked after me as best they could. I...I didn't even have a name until Reno gave me one.” he sighed and lowered his head, eyes closing. “I knew all about SOLDIER and assumed I'd be made to join up but Hojo had other plans for me. I wanted to...to meet Sephiroth...more than anything. I heard all about him from my carers but I've never even met him. I still want to. I need to. Lately the cravings been so bad I can't even sleep.” He shivered and blinked as if just realising what he had said. He glanced at Zack uncertainly before looking away again. “I don't know what I am exactly, just that I'm not human.”

“What's Sephiroth got to do with you?” Zack asked in confusion.

Cloud frowned at him as if he was wondering if he was being messed with before he chuckled lightly. “You mean...you don't know?”

“Know what?”

“It's not my place to say.” Cloud looked away again.

“Oh come on. I've had enough of secrets and lies! It's about damned time I learn the truth! What are ShinRa up to?! What's with all these human experiments walking around and trying to destroy the world?!”

“You mean Genesis? He's nothing. He was a failure from the beginning. He's degrading and there's nothing that can stop it, one day soon he'll die.” Cloud shrugged carelessly. “Hojo always told me how much he despised Hollander, that's why he made Sephiroth, to prove that he was the better scientist. It worked. Sephiroth is the finest accomplishment since Jenova was first discovered.”

Zack sat frozen in his seat, eyes wide and uncomprehending. “Y-You...Sephiroth is...?”

Cloud nodded. “Over twenty years ago Hojo and Lucretia Crescent had a baby, while Lucretia was pregnant she was injected with Jenova cells and Mako and the foetus mutated. She died during the birth but Hojo raised the child to be the first true weapon of ShinRa. Sephiroth is that child and from him came several others...myself included. I was the seventh successful experiment in the S-Project.” He pulled back his sleeve and showed Zack the number on his arm. The two looked at each other in silence for a long time before finally Zack sagged.

“Wow.” He breathed, shaking his head. “Hojo's messed up. Does Sephiroth know?”

Cloud shrugged. “I don't know.” There was a bite of pain in his voice as he drank more of his beer. “I was created to become his shadow.” He whispered and frowned. “I don't know anything about my history except what my mother looked like. If they didn't tell me, I doubt Sephiroth would know the truth.”

“I can't even imagine...” Zack trailed off and shook his head, a bitter laugh escaping him as he leaned back. “Yeah, I can kind of imagine what it's like. I've been to those labs, I've met Hojo.”

“I saw you.” Cloud whispered, his voice almost inaudible. Zack doubted he would have heard it if he hadn't been enhanced.

“You did?” 

“Yeah.” Cloud glanced up at him and blushed, the expression was so cute, so human that Zack grinned.

“Did you like what you saw?”

Cloud shifted uncomfortably. “I...”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You're blushing and it's kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Cloud shook his head with an irritated frown. “I'm not cute.”

Zack smiled but said nothing, Cloud was damned cute, even if he didn't want to admit it. His face fell as he considered all he had learnt, he turned his beer bottle around in his hands before sighing. “Who were those guys you were with?” He asked again, knowing that Cloud's tongue may have been loosened by the alcohol; he didn't look like he was much of a drinker.

“Weiss, Nero, Rosso, Shelke and Azul.” Cloud whispered, shivering as he hunched his shoulders and frowned moodily at the bar top. “The leaders of Deepground.” He glanced around them nervously. “Don't speak of it to anyone.” He warned in that same low voice and Zack nodded his agreement. “Weiss and Nero are brothers, Weiss is kind of our leader...like a general. Deepground is...a scary place. It's located somewhere in Midgar, and no, I can't tell you exactly where.” He shook his head when Zack opened his mouth to ask. “I was sent there at fifteen, when the Turks recaptured me that day. I...I ran away because I didn't want to go. That place is...is worse than any hell you can think of. There's no natural light. It's kill or be killed down there. For years I was abused, forced to do things I...I'd rather not go into. Now though I'm a member of their little club, the Tsviet's. They're all so twisted...” He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, Zack wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was going to be ok but he couldn't even tell himself that anymore. Cloud looked so vulnerable it kindled an intense urge to protect him in Zack, a flood of pure emotion. Zack stared at him and finally lifted a hand, gently he rested it on Cloud's arm. Cloud flinched so violently Zack almost fell off his stool. “Don't touch me!” He gasped, edging away and avoiding Zack's wide eyed stare. “Please.” He whispered.

“I'm sorry, man. I didn't know.”

Cloud shook his head quickly. “It's fine.”

The silence that followed was uncomfortable and finally Zack couldn't take it any longer. “Can't you get away from this Deepground place?” He asked.

Cloud's smile was bitter, it looked painful. “No.” He replied shortly. “There's no escape, if I tried I'd be hunted down and terminated.”

Zack frowned darkly down at his beer, the expression felt unnatural on his face which was built for smiling. He clenched his fist around the bottle as anger swelled up inside him, he restrained himself with great difficulty from smashing it against the bar. Stiffly he swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat. “Maybe it's worth risking death for freedom.” He muttered, remembering something Cissnei had said to him a while ago about Genesis' wing. 

“Perhaps.” Cloud replied slowly.

“I joined SOLDIER on the idea that I'd get to become a hero.” Zack whispered hoarsely. “I wanted to get away from my parents, from my boring, stupid rustic life...I wanted to make as many friends as I could, ya'know? I wanted to be liked and known throughout the world. It was...a good dream, pure. Kinda...childish now I think about it.” He stiffened his shoulders and tipped his head to one side as he stretched his neck, hearing bones pop. “I wanted to be free of the constraints my parents put on me; 'don't do that Zack, you'll hurt yourself!' 'Eat all your vegetables!' 'Don't go near that reactor' 'Don't you even think about walking out that door young man!'.” His voice trailed off sadly for a moment. “They care, I know that much but I was...too wild as the other villagers used to say. Not cut out for country living. Too violent. Too strong.” He laughed softly, unsure why he was confessing things he hadn't even told Angeal before. “Ironically, when I joined SOLDIER in an attempt to gain some freedom I ended up handing my soul over to ShinRa. The things I've done...” He shook his head and winced as he remembered gazing down into Angeal's face and all the agony welled up inside him once again. “I did it all on orders. Of course, it's easier to see it that way. If I think like that I can't blame myself for it. In Wutai I met a bunch of folks who tried to tell me they were merely protecting their land, their culture from extinction...I ignored them but now I can understand. Now I can see how disgusting what ShinRa did there really was. I escaped the chains my parents bound me in only to hand myself over to a bunch of people who put me in a cage.”

Cloud stared at him, he hadn't spoken a word to interrupt Zack's self-pity and there was perfect understanding in his eyes.

“I'm good at my job. A little too good, I think now.” Zack ordered another drink and continued. “Angeal used to tell me that to be a hero I needed to have dreams and honour...but...where is the honour in handing over responsibility for ones actions? Where is the honour in helping to crush a battered country? Where is the honour in destroying a man who's only the victim of mad scientists?!” He slammed his hand down on the bar and swore in a low growl. “I've become the thing I hated most.” He said in a harsh whisper.

“At least you're not a monster.” Cloud replied quietly from his side.

“You're not a monster.” Zack said easily, having had this debate so many times before. “That I promise you. I've seen monsters, Cloud. A monster is a rapist, a murderer...President ShinRa is the real monster, him and his scientist cronies. They destroy lives.”

“And what are you going to do about it? Join this...AVALANCHE?” Cloud asked.

Zack snorted and downed the rest of his drink, his eyes still dark as he threw some gil on the bar, the change tinkling lightly in the quiet. “AVALANCHE are worse than ShinRa, at least ShinRa are more honest about their monstrous nature. AVALANCHE are liars. Trust me, I've met some of them.” He sneered and fury made his hands curl into fists at his sides. “They forced me to kill two of my friends.” He growled and turned away, leaving Cloud at the bar.

Once outside Zack took a deep breath of poisonous air. He looked up at the roof of the plate, the lights blurring as his eyes stung. He had had no choice but to kill Essai, Sebastian and Angeal and all those others he had killed. He desperately tried to avoid outright killing but sometimes it was unavoidable. He shuddered and his stomach churned, almost making him expel the last four beers he had drunk into the dry, arid dirt at his feet. He bent at the waist and closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply as he waited for the sickness to pass. Finally it did and he straightened up again. A soft hand on his arm made him jump and he turned around, his hand automatically going for his weapon. He relaxed as he saw Cloud standing behind him, his eyes large and sparkling green in the dim light of the slums. “Let's leave.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and full of childish fear. “Let's leave Midgar. Run away together and never come back.” 

“But you said they'd kill you if you left.” Zack said.

Cloud lowered his head a little shyly. “What you said was true...perhaps freedom is worth dying for.” He said softly and finally looked back into Zack's face, despite the soft rosy tint on his cheeks.

Zack couldn't help but stare at him, slowly a smirk crossed his face. “I thought it'd be Sephiroth who did the defecting.” He said softly. “All right, Spiky, you got yourself a deal.” He held out his hand, Cloud stared at it uncertainly before licking his lips and lifting his own hand tentatively. Slowly, like he was ready to snatch his hand back at any given moment, Cloud reached out and grasped Zack's wrist just as Zack did to him. He thought the touch would repulse him, as it usually did, but he found the contact sort of pleasant. Zack's skin was warm, his eyes soft and un-threatening. There was honesty in his face and it made Cloud feel a little light headed. 

“All right then...so...we're defecting.” Zack said, shifting uncertainly. “But first there's something I gotta do.”

“What is that?”  
“I have to talk to Sephiroth. He's in this as much as you and me.”

Cloud's eyes widened and sparkled prettily. “Sephiroth.” He breathed, the word sounding like a prayer from his lips. “Are you sure? He's not going to turn us in, is he?”

Zack shrugged. “I can never tell what that guy is thinking but, we gotta give him a chance.”

Finally Cloud nodded his agreement and together they set off towards the train station.

XXX

Sephiroth sat behind his desk, gazing numbly at the stack of paper work there. Since Lazard's defection he had been stuck with mountains of the stuff. It was tedious work at best and downright irritating at worst. He wasn't supposed to be stuck behind a desk, his talents were being wasted. The President had no idea what he was doing, what with AVALANCHE and Genesis on top of the running of a huge company it seemed the man was losing his marbles. Sephiroth was constantly being called up to his office, forced to do menial tasks and even sometimes jobs better suited to the Turks. He knew that his involvement with the AVALANCHE cases annoyed them, he could tell from the looks of pure loathing he got from some of them, but he had no choice in the matter. The president's word was law and Sephiroth was bound to it. He picked up a pen and dragged the first set of documents towards him, suddenly hearing Genesis' voice in the back of his mind, an echo from the past;

Come on, let's ditch this. I'm hungry and Angeal's making his delicious stew.

Sephiroth's hand clenched upon the pen, snapping it in two and forcing shards of vicious plastic through his gloves. He winced and ripped his glove off, staring at the wounds that healed almost instantly. Minor scrapes were nothing, his body had near-miraculous healing abilities. He sighed and pulled out a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped off the blood, ignoring how much his fingers trembled. He had known that making friends could, ultimately, weaken him but he still had allowed himself to grow close to Angeal and Genesis, despite his fears. It had been a mistake. He was barely holding onto his sanity and if this kept up he knew he would crack like fragile glass. Inside he could feel a rapidly growing torrent of pure, unadulterated rage. He was angry at the way his friends had been treated, like common criminals, he was angry at the way they had been declared dead. He was furious at the way he was being treated. He hated everything. He wanted to end it all. He shook those thoughts from his head, he needed to control himself. The path of anger helped no one, least of all himself. It was a pointless exercise to allow his emotions to rule him and so he pushed down the anger, the pain and concentrated on the first paper before him.

He was so engrossed in the report he was reading that he didn't hear the first few knocks on his door, finally he blinked and looked up as someone knocked again. “Enter.” He said and set aside the papers, glad of a distraction. The door opened to reveal Zack standing in front of another, Sephiroth met Zack's eyes and saw the unusually serious expression on his face. “What is it, Zack? I'm rather busy.” Zack came in, followed by the other one. He closed the door with his boot and then looked around at the ceiling, Sephiroth realised he was searching for cameras. Sephiroth shook his head. “There are no cameras in my office.” He assured him, realising that the situation was serious.

“Sephiroth I wanted to talk.” Zack said, his voice low despite the rooms soundproofing. Sephiroth stood up, towering over the two younger men. He sensed the intense gaze of the other one and lifted his eyes to him, the boy let out a strange, strangled noise like an angry cat. He was small and blond with incredible blue eyes, he was dressed in a similar uniform to that of SOLDIER but with obvious differences. Sephiroth stared at the boy, their eyes intense. The boy seemed to sway, Sephiroth's own name escaping his lips as he shuddered violently all over and then he blinked and his eyes turned as green as Sephiroth's own. Colour bloomed across the boys pale cheeks and he ducked his head, breathing heavily. Zack's eyes moved between the two like he was watching a tennis rally. The boy took several rapid steps forward and Sephiroth stepped around his desk, meeting him half way. The boy swayed violently and then his legs gave way, Sephiroth caught him easily and found himself staring down into eyes the perfect replica of his own. 

“Oh Gaia...I've waited so long to meet you.” The boy whispered, daring to reach up and touch the face that had haunted his dreams for years. Sephiroth frowned as he lowered the boy onto a nearby sofa, there for when he wanted to sit somewhere more comfortable than his office chair. “Sephiroth.” The boy moaned heavily, a hand going to his head and a wince crossing his face as if he was in great pain. 

“Who are you?” Sephiroth asked finally.

“Cloud...Cloud Strife.” Cloud replied thickly, closing his eyes tightly against another wave of pain that threatened to shatter his entire being into thousands of tiny pieces. Sephiroth's aura was so intense he could almost feel it pulsing through his body like the beat of a heart. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. Ba-boom. He shuddered and his vision flickered. “I'm...yours...” He whispered vaguely, unable to really think straight or see anything but Sephiroth's face as it loomed above him. He was surrounded by the scent of vanilla and roses, an intoxicating fragrance that added to the insanity he was bordering on.

“Hey, Cloud, you all right?” Zack's kind voice broke through Cloud's daze and he swallowed with difficulty.

“Yeah...yeah 'm...'m fine...” He muttered. “Sorry.”

“Hey, no problem. You've had it hard but you can rest now, I'll make sure you're safe.” Zack smiled that kind, friendly smile and Cloud returned it helplessly.

“Zack, I need you to explain what the hell is going on.” Sephiroth ordered, turning his eyes to Zack who sighed heavily and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Where do I begin?” he muttered, standing up and starting to pace in his agitation. 

“At the beginning, preferably.” Sephiroth replied. He held back all his questions about the strange boy, perhaps Zack's explanation would answer some of them.

Zack looked at him for a long time before abruptly breaking into a long winded speech about what ShinRa had been doing. He explained his meeting with Cloud, he explained Cloud's revelations about the experiments happening inside ShinRa...although he kept the truth about Sephiroth to himself for now, who knew what would happen if he were to find out? He explained all about their plan to defect and finally broached the subject that had brought them here in the first place. “Sephiroth, we want you to come with us.” he said finally.

Sephiroth blinked at Zack but didn't answer right away. “So...this...thing-”

“Cloud.” Zack interrupted.

“This Cloud is the result of an experiment like Angeal and Genesis?” He asked slowly.

“No.” Cloud muttered from the sofa. “More like Angeal...I was created while still in my mother's womb.”

“I see.” Sephiroth moved to his desk and leaned on it, hands flat against the wood as he lowered his head. “What made you think I would not betray you?” He asked.

Zack shifted uneasily. “I don't know. I guess I hoped that you'd agree to come with us...I just couldn't leave you here to face this alone.”

Sephiroth chuckled humourlessly and lifted his head, turning around to face Angeal's little puppy. A stray he had picked up in some backwater village full of uneducated savages. A boy who was seemingly impervious to criticism, as brave as he was stupid and as honourable as a student of Angeal's could be. Sephiroth watched him intently, weighing up the boy and comparing him with the bratty, non-stop chatter box he had been when Angeal had first turned up with him out of the blue. Genesis had accused him of human trafficking after hearing the tale of how Zack had begged Angeal to take him away from his home, away from his parents. Angeal had laughed it all off, insisting that he saw potential in the thirteen year old Gongagan. Somehow Sephiroth could no longer see the boy who had pestered Angeal with questions, in his stead stood a man, tall, well muscled and as strong as any First Class SOLDIER. A man who had seen war, who killed, who had weathered the torments of life well, despite his age. “What you are asking is of a most serious nature.” Sephiroth said finally. “They would send the entire army after us and we cannot endanger this boy by taking him with us.”

Cloud laughed softly to himself. “You don't understand. I'm...not what you think. I'm not a civilian, I don't need to be protected. I'm trained in battle and I've been helping ShinRa clean up Genesis' messes as much as you have. It's the only reason I'm here on the surface. They've likely already noticed that I'm not there, I suspect they're searching for me right now. If I don't leave, and soon, I'll be dead by sunrise. Hojo'll see to it.” A bitter expression crossed his face. “Then I'd be nothing but another failed experiment.”

Sephiroth sighed shakily. He leaned against the desk, crossing his arms and gazing at the two for a long moment. Finally he nodded, leather creaking as he readjusted himself. “Very well then. I will come with you, if for no other reason than to see Genesis again.” He pushed himself away from his desk and walked to the open door. “Come.” He ordered and Cloud was the first to obey, his eyes lighting up with green fire as he followed the tall, silver haired warrior out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting out of the ShinRa building was easy, Sephiroth and Zack had passes to go wherever they pleased except for the Presidents office without permission. Zack suspected that they wouldn't actually be missed until they left Midgar entirely which worked to their advantage. The only difficulty was disguising Cloud, they had him swap his Deepground uniform for an Infantry one and Zack thought he looked cuter than ever. The blue set off his eyes nicely. 

Sephiroth led them out into Sector Zero, he pulled his PHS out of his pocket as they walked rapidly towards the train station. He lifted it to his ear. "Put Heidegger on." He demanded and Zack gave him a confused look out the corner of his eye. Sephiroth waved his burning questions away with his hand, he frowned as Heidegger finally answered. "I am leaving the city." Sephiroth declared brazenly, trotting down some steps. "Yes, Zack Fair is coming with me. I have heard reports of Genesis copies in Kalm. Yes sir, I will dispatch them as soon as I get there." Sephiroth hung up on Heidegger's rant about him always doing whatever he pleased without consulting him, he returned the phone to his pocket. "That should buy us some time from the Army." He said and Zack grinned.

"Knew there was a reason I wanted you along." He said and Sephiroth gave him a brief smile before his face turned serious again.

"It is not a complete fail safe, they will find out quickly enough that we were never in Kalm but for now it will give us a chance to get a fair distance before they send the army after us." He glanced back at Cloud who was gazing around the Sector with interest, Sephiroth frowned a little. Cloud confused him somewhat, there was something about him that made the hairs on Sephiroth's body stand on end. 

"Where will we be going?" Zack asked as they finally reached the station and Sephiroth checked himself for his ID card before relaxing a little. Zack picked out his from his pocket and waved it in front of the general before he could ask. 

"We will make our way towards Nibelheim, we must pass through there to get to Rocket Town. But first we must find safe passage across the sea."

"S-Sea?" Cloud's soft voice made both men turn to look at him, he flushed pink and lowered his head. "I...I don't travel well, sir." He said quietly. "I get sick."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak then snapped it shut again. He sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest. "You must deal with it, unless you wish to end up in Hojo's hands again?" He raised an eyebrow at Cloud who went pale and shook his head rapidly. "Good." Sephiroth turned his back on him and still felt the burn from those strange blue eyes.

XXX

"Brother?" 

Weiss looked up to see Nero standing in his bedroom doorway. "What is it?"

"Cloud has not returned. He's not answering his phone either." Nero sighed and slid into the room, he walked to where Weiss was lying on the bed and leaned over, running his hands over his shoulders. "Rosso is most concerned that her favourite play thing is missing...I have to admit that I miss him too."

"He will return. He has no where else to go." Weiss replied, reading through some boring looking papers. 

"Brother, what if he's gone for good?" Nero whispered in his ear, moving his hands over his brothers chest and resting his head on his shoulder. "I will have nothing to entertain me anymore. I did enjoy our little games and his screams were always so exquisite."

Weiss finally looked at Nero, he frowned. "Why would he have left us? We're his brothers and sisters, we're family."

"That dark haired one, the SOLDIER...he might have stolen him from us. I didn't like him. The way he was looking at our Cloud."

"Hm." Weiss considered the papers before him before untangling Nero's arms from his shoulders and standing up. "We will go ourselves, if that SOLDIER has him he will die."

Nero smiled.

XXX

Outside Midgar in the desolate wastes Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud made camp as evening descended. Sephiroth used materia to light a fire and soon the small amount of kindling they had managed to gather was ablaze. Cloud was quiet as he listened to Zack and Sephiroth talk softly about their next move, he gazed into the flames and tried to fight off an intense sense of impending doom. He was free. Finally, after years of slavery, he was free but the world was terrifying. The sky was so high and this far from the lights of Midgar he could see the stars above him like millions of diamonds. It made him feel tiny and insignificant and that was scary. He huddled in on himself, arms wrapped around his knees and chin resting on them as the flames crackled and danced. He wondered how long it would take his brothers and sisters to find him, he knew they would; it was only a matter of time. Nero and Weiss especially were highly possessive of him. 

"I will go and scout the surrounding area." Sephiroth's voice cut through Cloud's melancholy like a knife, he looked up and blinked. Sephiroth's eyes met Cloud's and they stared at each other for an intense moment before Sephiroth turned on his heel and stalked away, his sword flashing in the firelight. When he was gone Zack shuffled closer to Cloud.

"You don't look happy?" Zack ventured warily, looking at Cloud from the corner of his eyes.

Cloud shrugged. "I'm not happy but...I'm not unhappy either." He looked at Zack and a small smile graced his face. 

"Good...I think." Zack frowned. "Say, Cloud, I-"

Cloud lifted a hand, shutting Zack up as he lifted his head and frowned into the darkness surrounding their tiny camp. Slowly he rose, picking up his sword as he did so. "Stay close. Do not go anywhere near the shadows." He hissed and Zack gave him a strange look before standing and grabbing his own sword. Cloud spun on the spot, stepping backwards as three figures materialised out of the darkness. 

"So this is where brother got to." Nero said, a twisted smile blossoming over his pale face. "You know Hojo will be most disappointed."

Cloud eyed the three of them warily, one hand held out to prevent Zack rushing them. His gaze finally rested on Weiss. "What do you want? Why can't you just let me go?" 

Weiss folded his huge arms over his chest. "You need to come home." He said firmly.

Cloud shook his head, blond spikes waving and catching the light from the meagre fire. "No. I don't take orders from you...not anymore."

Nero laughed. "You never had a problem with it when you were in bed with us." He purred and Cloud's face heated, he bent his head and looked away. "I remember when you begged, your voice was always so sweet when you were desperate for release. Come back with us and we can play again."

"Cloud...?" Zack turned wide eyes onto his friend but the blond was refusing to look at anyone.

"Come, brother." Weiss held out a hand invitingly and Cloud turned to him. His eyes landed on that hand and he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to take it. He remembered how it had felt to be held in those arms, to be pressed against that broad chest. He stepped back, shaking his head rapidly. 

"I'm sorry. I can't." He whispered.

Rosso sighed. "Such a shame, I was looking forward to having you back in my clutches, pretty one." She said, smirking broadly. "Instead I shall have to kill you for betraying us."

"Wait!" Weiss demanded, holding out his hand and halting Rosso before she could move. "Why do you refuse?"

"You know why. I'm not like you! I'm not even really your brother! We're from two different experiments. But...it's not just that. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be free. Free of Hojo, free of my life...I...I'm sorry. I just don't belong with you." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Different? How are you different?" Nero asked, glancing at Weiss who frowned.

"We are all part of Project G." Weiss said quietly. "He is obviously not."

Cloud lifted his head again and looked at Weiss. "Subject number seven..." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the tattoo on his inner arm. "Hojo's pet. Hojo's favourite creation in Project S..." He took a slow breath. "We're not brothers. I have no family."

"Oh." Rosso grinned. "So it is true then? The General-"

"Indeed." Weiss replied, shaking his head slowly.

"Please, let me go." Cloud whispered desperately, lifting pleading eyes to Weiss. He stepped forward cautiously until he was close to the large man. "Just...walk away."

Weiss regarded the small blond for a while in silence before reaching out and cupping the back of Cloud's head with one hand. He drew him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other before leaning down and capturing his lips in a firm, demanding kiss. Cloud responded automatically, vague memories of pain brought on by disobedience floating in the dark recesses of his mind. Weiss drew away, tangling his fingers in the back of Cloud's head and yanking his head back. He turned him around, using his free hand to grip the wrist of the hand holding his sword. Cloud cried out as Weiss clasped it, agony flaring in his bones, and finally his fingers opened. Nero kicked the fallen weapon away into the darkness. Zack made to move forward but Weiss yanked Cloud's arm up his back and he cried out again. "Move and I will break his arm." He said firmly."He must be returned to Hojo. He is faulty...A failure."

Cloud gasped, breath catching in his throat. "No! I'm not a failure!" He cried suddenly, struggling as violently as he could. "Don't give me back to Hojo! Please!"

"Let him go!" Zack shouted suddenly, lifting the Buster Sword high. 

"This does not concern you, SOLDIER." Nero said, looking at Zack and smiling. The darkness around his feet started to boil, churning and bubbling as if it was alive. It spread outwards, creeping towards him like water. Zack leapt backwards as the darkness devoured the fire. 

"Zack! Run!" Cloud cried, Weiss forced him to his knees. "Don't let the darkness touch you!"

"What?" Zack danced aside as a tendril of dark reached for him. "Why? What's going on?"

"I will swallow you up and listen to your screams as your own darkness overwhelms you, and destroys you." Nero said softly, smiling as Zack rolled out of the way of his shadows.

Cloud watched with mounting horror as darkness surrounded Zack, hemming him in on all sides. There was no escape. "Let him go! He's got nothing to do with this!" He screamed, feeling the bones in his extended arm creak ominously. Zack looked up at him with wide, confused eyes before the shadow surrounded him and he disappeared. The Buster Sword fell to the floor with a final seeming thud.

Zack opened his eyes, not that there was much point as he was unable to see anything. He blinked, just to ensure his eyes were open. Slowly he turned in a circle, frowning as he realised he was totally alone. There were no stars, no jagged rocks, not even any barren soil beneath his boots. He was...nowhere. "H-Hello?" His voice echoed oddly in the stillness, like a few ripples on the water that slowly spread outwards before fading away. A cold dread seeped deep into his very bones and he shuddered. That was when he started to hear the whispers. He couldn't make out what they were saying but they slowly began to rise until the noise was unbearable. He closed his eyes, putting his fists over his ears as he bent double under the intense weight of the voices. "It...It wasn't my fault...not my fault...It wasn't my fault!" He fell to his knees as despair soaked into his heart, weighing it down. He started to tremble and slowly his body began to fade, his fingers were first, slowly turning dark and blending in with the shadows around him. Then it crept up his arms, eating away at his body. "No...no...no! Please! I'm sorry! I...I didn't...didn't mean to! I HAD NO CHOICE!" He screamed at the incessant voices, they accused him of terrible crimes, they told him of his guilt, his pain, his deep seated hatred until he thought he would go insane. And then another voice broke through all the others, it rang as clearly as a bell and Zack gasped, opening his eyes in time to see a blindingly white feather floating before him.

"If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams, and honour."

Zack looked up, one hand reaching out to catch the white feather. He clutched it in his fist tightly. "A-Angeal?"

"Don't let your own guilt destroy you, Zack. You're stronger than this, I know you are."

Zack swallowed, looking down at the feather before taking a deep breath. A frown of determination crossed his face and with it, a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks, man." Slowly he got to his feet.

Cloud couldn't look away from the spot Zack had been taken from him, he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Zack was gone. No one ever came back from wherever Nero took them, they were eaten alive by their own guilt and sins. He was released but made no move to attack, Zack had been the first friend he had ever made after the Turks, he was a good man and Cloud liked him. He took a shaky breath and shook his head. "Bring him back! He didn't do anything!"

"He took you away from us." Nero replied, frowning.

"No he didn't! I took myself away." Cloud turned on him, eyes flashing green as fury seared his veins. "I have my own mind! I can think for myself. I decided I would run away, Zack just decided to join me! You didn't have to kill him you sick bastard!" He got to his feet and turned on Nero, hands clenched into fists. He advanced but before he could get close enough to strike Nero's eyes widened, he doubled over and gasped. The shadows started taking form again but something was wrong.

"I-Impossible..." Nero muttered, watching as a patch of darkness appeared before them, spreading like an ink stain. Out of it stepped an unharmed Zack.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud cried, a huge smile appearing on his face and his eyes lighting up. Without thought he ran to his friend and threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Whoa there, Cloud!" Zack laughed, stumbling a little as Cloud hit him in the midriff. "You nearly knocked me on my ass."

"Sorry..." Cloud jerked back, suddenly realising what he had just done. His eyes widened as he stepped away, he looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I...I-I'm just glad...that you're alive." He risked looking into Zack's face and saw him smiling, he bent and picked up the Buster Sword.

"So am I." He replied, reaching out and ruffling Cloud's hair. Cloud's eyes widened further as Zack walked past him, he turned to keep him in sight as his stomach did weird somersaults. His face felt hot and he was uncomfortable, but not because Zack had touched him. He rarely allowed anyone to embrace him and never had he initiated anything like that before. He lifted a hand and touched his now messy hair, cheeks burning like they were on fire. He blinked at Zack in dumb surprise, unable to really understand what he was feeling. It was all a confused jumble of emotions.

"Impossible! You shouldn't have been able to escape!" Nero cried, breaking through Cloud's daze as he pointed accusingly at Zack. "How? How did you do it?"

Zack shrugged, lifting the Buster Sword and resting it over one shoulder. He smiled. "I guess I had a little help." He said.

"Oh? So this one is more powerful than I first imagined." Rosso purred, she smirked as she moved towards Zack like a panther stalking prey. She got close and ran fingers lightly over his chest. "I like him. Can I keep him as a pet, do you think?" She looked back at Weiss questioningly. "He is certainly a handsome one." Zack looked down at her hand, raising an eyebrow before taking it in his own and throwing her off of him. Rosso merely laughed. "I admire the ones with spunk." She said.

"Well, I guess I got alotta that." He replied, grinning as he shifted his weight onto one hip. "But I've also got a lot of friends." His grin widened as he moved his gaze to something behind Rosso.

The woman frowned, her lips parted, but before she ask any questions a silver blade appeared between her breasts. She gasped, a trickle of blood escaping her lips as she stared down at the metal protruding from her body. "No...I-It...cannot...be..." She whispered, more blood spewed from her lips, spilling down her front before the blade was ripped from her body. She fell to the floor with a soft thud and moved no more.

Starlight flashed from silver hair, green eyes glowed with unsuppressed violence in the night. Weiss saw him before Nero did, he grabbed his brother's wrist and yanked him away just as the huge blade flashed downwards, nearly cleaving Nero in two. "We leave. Now." Weiss demanded, shaking his shocked brother out of his temporary stupor. 

"B-But...what about Rosso?" Nero gasped.

"She is dead. Take us out of here." Weiss yanked him back again as Sephiroth moved forward, he was barely fast enough to get out of the way and Masamune sang her deathly song right into his ear as she passed him by. Nero took another second to recover before shadows engulfed them both.

Sephiroth stared at the spot the two strange men had disappeared before slowly turning to Cloud and Zack. "What happened?" He demanded, striding towards the body of the woman he had killed and kicking her over onto her back. He gazed down into her face, forever frozen in surprise. 

"We...we were attacked." Cloud stuttered. "They're the ones from Deepground."

"Your comrades?" Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder at Cloud.

"Not anymore." 

"I see."

"You've got some good timing, man." Zack sighed. "I don't know what kind of freaks Hojo's been creating but they're not human."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, eyes glowing dimly in the dark like two green stars. "They are not the only ones." He said quietly. Cloud looked away.

"Ah...sorry. I didn't mean that you were a freak." Zack said, panicking a little at Cloud's expression.

"I know what I am, Zack." Cloud replied, lifting a hand and shrugging. "I've known since I was old enough to understand. Hojo never kept it a secret."

"Still...that was pretty harsh of me."

"It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you're OK. How did you escape?"

Zack smiled. "With a little help from an old friend." He replied and walked back to their extinguished fire. 

XXX

"What the hell?!" Reno's loud voice could be heard all the way down the hall and right in the main offices of the Administrative Research Department. "What kind of fucked up orders are these, yo?!" 

Tseng frowned a little at the volume of Reno's voice. "Order's from the President, that's what they are. We have no choice, we have to do it."

"Come on, boss, we can't do this! It's too cruel!" Reno insisted, finally falling into the seat opposite Tseng's desk.

"It is what it is." Tseng replied with a sigh. "I dislike it as much as you do, I liked Zack but the President has issued orders for his extermination."

"He's a human bein', no' a rat." Reno growled, tossing the orders back onto his bosses desk and standing up again. "What're they gunna do about Sephiroth?" Reno asked, glancing back at Tseng as he started to pace.

"The army has been dispatched too, they have orders to knock him out and bring him back. Hojo wants him alive."

Reno laughed at that. "He'll destroy 'em all, yo."

"I know." Tseng replied. "That is why Veld insisted we stay out of Sephiroth's way. We're not strong enough to take him out."

"Tell me abou' it." Reno sighed. 

Tseng stared down at the orders and sighed. "I really did like Zack." He muttered. He lifted his eyes back to Reno, they gleamed in a way that told Reno he was developing a plan. "I think it would be shame if we never caught him."

Reno grinned in understanding. "Too righ' boss." He agreed. "We're on'y human, after all. We do make mistakes."

"We do, unfortunately." Tseng smirked.

XXX

It took them a week to reach Junon and when they got there they spent some time searching for a boat. Cloud was quiet all the way, surprised that the only dangerous encounters they had had were monsters which they dispatched with ease. The fact that it had been so easy made Cloud highly suspicious. During their journey Cloud had found himself spending a lot of time with Zack, Sephiroth was distant with them both, barely even speaking, so Zack more than made up for his quiet companions by talking virtually non-stop. He kept Cloud from dwelling too much on his past and he kept Sephiroth from brooding too much, he was the glue that held them together. Most nights Zack would spend a while telling them stories from Gongaga or from his training with Angeal, his laughter was loud and bright in the dark. Cloud found the stories fascinating, even if Zack insisted they were mundane. Tales about Zack's parents made something inside Cloud ache painfully, as if he was missing something vital, but how could he miss something he had never had? Sephiroth meanwhile merely sat and listened in silence, occasionally looking curiously at Cloud. 

They got a room at an Inn in Junon and spent the night there under false names. Sephiroth didn't go anywhere near people, he was too easily recognisable, instead, Zack text him the room number and he came up through the fire exit. Zack went to have the first shower and left Sephiroth and Cloud alone, at first it was awkward and quiet, Cloud shifted uncomfortably, feeling the general's eyes boring into his skin. 

"I have some questions for you, Cloud, if you would oblige me." Sephiroth said suddenly, making Cloud jump a little at the sound of his voice. Sephiroth was stood at a window, gazing out over the harbour, his back firmly to Cloud who sat on one of the beds.

"Of course, sir." Cloud replied eagerly, sitting up straighter and blinking.

Sephiroth took a breath and slowly turned around. "Who was your mother?" He asked, eyes glued to the small blond.

Cloud cocked his head to one side. "I don't know." He said slowly. "Or at least, I don't know her name..." He smiled. "I had a picture of her though."

"May I see it?"

Cloud nodded, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a crumpled photograph. He handed it to Sephiroth who took it and stared down at the pretty blond woman. "Where was this taken?"

"Nibelheim." Cloud replied. "Or at least that's what I was told."

 

"I see." He handed the picture back and looked back to the window. "My mother...Hojo told me her name was Jenova and she died during my birth."

Cloud looked away. "Yeah." He said slowly, unable to hide his discomfort. 

"You know something, don't you? The way you look at me...If you have any information I demand that you tell me."

"I..." Cloud looked up and shook his head. "This is why Hojo never wanted us to meet. I know the truth, Sephiroth, the real question is are you ready to hear it?" Slowly he stood and moved towards the general, eyes locked and both sets as green as acid. "If I tell you it could send you mad."

Sephiroth considered the boy in silence before closing the distance between them in one stride. "Are you saying that I am...like you?" He asked quietly, voice so low Cloud had to concentrate to hear it. Sephiroth lifted a hand, cupping Cloud's chin and lifting his head to look into those strange blue-green eyes. "I, too, am the creation of an insane scientist?"

Cloud swallowed. "The truth is dangerous."

"I am aware of that. I have seen the damage it can do to ones psyche." 

"I'll tell you what I know." Cloud whispered, captured by Sephiroth's haunting eyes. "Your mother was a scientist, she gave up her body and life to birth you...her name wasn't Jenova. That is the name of a creature found in a two thousand year old rock stratum. They took this creatures DNA and implanted it in fetus', creating monsters. The first was Angeal Hewley...who was raised in Banora by the woman who gave birth to him. The second was Genesis Rhapsodos...at the same time another was created. Stronger, more powerful than either of the other two...in you runs a purer strain of Jenova's power."

"What was her name?" Sephiroth whispered.

"Lucretia Crescent." Cloud replied.

Sephiroth licked his lips, releasing Cloud's chin and stepping back. "I always knew...deep down I always knew." He breathed, seemingly speaking to himself. "I'm different. I always have been."

"Sephiroth..."

"Lucretia..." Sephiroth whispered, moving to the window again and looking out. 

"I'm sorry. I should have spoken earlier but..."

"Don't apologise." Sephiroth turned to Cloud, his face expressionless but Cloud could see the tension in his shoulders. "The blame lies entirely with those who thought they could play god." 

"Hojo." Cloud muttered, eyes flashing.

"Hm." Sephiroth agreed. "Him...and the others." 

"O-Others?" Cloud moved forward as if Sephiroth was giving off a magnetic pull, he was drawn to him helplessly. 

"Yes...those others. Those...humans. Traitors."

"S-Sir?"

Sephiroth blinked as if coming back to himself, he looked at Cloud and beckoned. Cloud's legs moved seemingly of their own accord before he finally reached Sephiroth's side. "They hurt us, Cloud."

"Yes." Cloud breathed, heart physically aching as Sephiroth's fingers brushed his cheek.

"They tortured us, simply to test how much pain we could cope with. They gave us diseases simply to see what affect they had on us. They pumped us so full of Mako we were sick for weeks..."

Cloud nodded. "I grew up in a tiny room...they gave me all kinds of drugs, I don't even know why anymore. I had every bone in my body broken and they observed me as I healed, my screams were ignored. I understand."

"I know." Sephiroth tipped Cloud's face to his, Cloud's eyes slid closed, his lips parted expectantly but just then the door opened. Sephiroth pushed Cloud away from him and looked up to see Zack humming as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey...uh...what's going on?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing." Sephiroth replied curtly, turning to the bathroom door and striding to it. It slammed shut behind him.

Cloud stepped back and collapsed onto the nearest bed. He sighed heavily and looked to Zack. "Nice shower?" He asked. He felt a little shaken from the intensity of the encounter but didn't want Zack to worry.

"Yeah. It was nice. What's wrong with the general?" He jabbed a thumb at the locked bathroom door as he moved to his clothes and started dressing. 

"I...I told him." Cloud sighed.

"You what?!" Zack turned wide eyes on him, wearing nothing but his boxers and holding his top in one hand. 

"I had no choice. He has a right to know."

"Yeah but...but I saw what the truth did to Angeal and Genesis! He could go insane and the last thing we want is someone as powerful as Sephiroth going mad."

Cloud frowned. "You don't understand." He shook his head. "The truth might destroy him but it's not fair to keep it from him. I know what he went through, I went through it myself. You can't understand."

"Maybe not, but I don't like it." Zack muttered, frowning as he threw his clothes on. Cloud took a moment to admire his tightly muscled chest before it was covered by his top. 

"There's other secrets too." Cloud said abruptly, standing up and moving to Zack. "About you. About what they do to SOLDIER's." 

"What?" Zack's frown darkened and he stared at Cloud intently.

"They shower you with mako, that's common knowledge but what Hojo has never told anyone is that you are also injected with the cells of a monster."

Zack blinked and shifted uncomfortably. "Monster...?"

"Jenova." Cloud breathed. "All of SOLDIER share the cells. I never understood why Hojo did it, he's got some...some big plan or experiment he's working towards but I saw the files. I saw the truth. Zack, Sephiroth and I aren't the only freaks in this room."

"I'm human."

"More so than us, yes." Cloud nodded. "But where do you think your super strength comes from? It's not just the mako. That alone would do nothing but poison you...mixed with the Jenova cells it enhances you."

"What are you, really?" Zack asked, ignoring the implications of Cloud's words. It was far easier to continue on in ignorance than acknowledge that there was even the tiniest part of himself that was inhuman. 

"I told you; I'm not even sure myself." Cloud sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why Hojo created me, what my purpose is or anything. I don't even know why Hojo gave me to Deepground...it's all so messed up. The only way I'll ever get answers is if I go back to Nibelheim, return to the place I was born."

A small smirk lifted the corners of Zack's lips. "Nibelheim?" He snorted and turned away, causing Cloud to frown.

"Yeah. Do you know it?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"No but...it's such a backwater name." Zack giggled. "There's a reactor there right?"

"Yeah..." Cloud's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Zack slipped his shirt over his head, when he popped out the top of it he was grinning broadly. "A reactor means-"

"Nothing else out there." They said in unison and Zack saw Cloud's face light up, eyes shining like two icy blue lakes. In that moment Zack thought Cloud looked beautiful. The eerie sadness was wiped away, leaving behind his youth and making him look like nothing more than a human teenager. It was a pretty illusion and Zack held onto it, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, which was odd considering all he was doing was standing there. 

"You going to get dressed anytime soon? You're still in your boxers and staring at me like that is kind of creepy." Cloud muttered, picking up Zack's trousers and flinging them into his face. He smiled again, a small smile but it still held that glow of the vision Zack had seen. Cloud's cheeks flushed briefly before he finally looked away again, that tiny smile lingering on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering (if there are any) why Cloud seems to be acting cross between his fifteen year old self and his AC self...well, I wanted to convey his struggle with stunted emotional growth due to his isolation for most of his life. Because his situation is effectively made up by me I've had to use a little artistic licence with his personality and I didn't want to make him totally OOC so I just squashed together his Crisis Core personality and his Advent Children one. I hope that's ok with everyone. Also I will add that I really struggle to write Weiss and Nero, Especially Weiss as in Dirge he spends the vast majority of his time possessed by Hojo, the only idea of his personality we get is when in Crisis Core he and Nero appear to take Genesis away after Zack beat him. So yeah...I'm really struggling to capture his personality and I'm so sorry. :( In this chapter I sort of wanted to re-create the feeling of the OG's rendition of the trip to Nibelheim, I hope I have done it justice and I hope people get the same sort of feeling from that scene as they did in the OG. Thank you for all the wonderful Kudos and comments, I am so glad to see so many people enjoying this.

After Cloud's admission Sephiroth seemed to withdraw into himself. He rarely initiated any conversation unless it directly related to their situation and escape. Zack became steadily more agitated as Cloud's words played on his mind; not human. It was a terrifying prospect, even more so that it had been done without his consent. All any SOLDIER was ever told was that they were going to be given Mako, not that they were being injected with the cells of a long-dead monster. It disturbed him but he tried not to allow himself to wallow. Instead he put all his effort into getting himself and his friends through the trials they were surely about to face, with a little hint of regret he discarded his long desired SOLDIER uniform and donned civilian clothing for the first time since he was thirteen years old. The worn t-shirt felt weird on his skin after the woollen uniform and he found himself staring at his reflection as if seeing himself for the first time. The realisation hit him on their third day in Junon; his dreams were dead. As dead as Angeal and Sebastian and Essai...as dead as all those countless others. He raided the mini bar of the hotel after that and got drunk enough to pass out on one of the beds. When he awoke the next day he found a warm body nestled against his own, looking down he was greeted by the surprising sight of blond hair. Cloud had curled against him to avoid falling out of bed, in his sleep he looked so innocent and child-like Zack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Cloud's eyes opened a crack, blinking blearily up at him, he muttered something thickly before his eyes drifted closed again and he rested his head back on Zack's shoulder. 

When Cloud woke properly he found himself wrapped in warm, comforting arms. The sensation was highly unusual and he had to take a moment to prevent himself from shoving the body away from him, terror was his first instinct, but he forced it away and took stock of who was holding him. It was Zack. Of course it was. There were only two beds in the room and he had been told to share Zack's, Sephiroth seemed unwilling to share a bed with anyone. Cloud blinked sleepily and stifled a yawn as he slowly shifted to get a better look at the man at his side, Zack's handsome face was relaxed in sleep, his soft breathing slow and regular. Cloud bit down on his bottom lip, uncertain what to do in a situation such as the one he had found himself in. He didn't understand the butterflies in his stomach, he didn't know why Zack made his face warm and his chest feel funny. He wondered if he was getting sick before shaking that thought away, he wasn't able to get sick as far as he knew; he'd never caught so much as a cold in his entire life. Slowly he started to worm his way free, trying not to wake his friend. He finally slid from the bed with a soft sigh, taking a moment to look back at him, admiring the cut of his jaw, the way his dark hair spread out over the pillow behind his head. A strange impulse made him raise his hand and brush the single strand of hair from his face, he jerked back with a soft hiss as Zack stirred, mumbling his name as he grabbed another pillow and hugged it close to his chest. Cloud swallowed, his throat felt tight and his chest ached, he put a hand over it and frowned in confusion. Reno had given him extremely graphic details of all the things he got up to when he was on vacation, he had been treated to numerous stories involving girls, boys and others but Reno had never come close to describing any feelings like Cloud was having. He always spoke of this or that person as 'hot' or 'an amazing fuck' but he had never mentioned fluttery sensations or a mild fear of a heart attack. Cloud didn't like it. Cloud took a soft breath and turned only to find a pair of intense green eyes watching him from across the room, it was still dark outside but there was enough light to glint off of soft silver hair and highlight white, translucent skin. Sephiroth lifted a hand, silently beckoning. Cloud moved before his mind caught up to his body but he didn't resist, he was beginning to think he couldn't. Hojo had done something to him to make him utterly submissive to Sephiroth, something that made it impossible for Cloud to even want to refuse anything the man ordered.

He came to a halt before Sephiroth and looked down at him, awaiting his next command. Sephiroth lifted a hand and lightly pressed his fingers to Cloud's face, he watched in mild amusement as Cloud turned his head into his palm and closed his eyes as if even this simple touch was pure ecstasy. A tremor ran through the blond as Sephiroth guided him to his knees so he was lower, he looked down as blue eyes opened and met his, flashing green like fireworks. “Zack told me he found us a transport to the next continent. I intend to travel to Nibelheim, to find out more about the experiments that made us.”

“Yes sir.” Cloud replied in an equally quiet voice, eyes heavily lidded as Sephiroth stroked his cheek absently.

“In order to reach our intended destination we must pass by Gongaga.”

“Zack's home town?”

“Yes.” Sephiroth sighed, frowning a little in consternation. “I have never visited the place myself, all I know is that there is a reactor there. I have a suspicion that Zack will wish to see his parents, if that is so we must stop him.”

Cloud cocked his head to one side, eyes glued to Sephiroth's. “Why?”

“Because ShinRa does not take lightly to deserters...especially ones with so much information inside their heads. Zack is a massive security risk now, the President will have called out the Turks and put a hit out on him. He is in far more danger than you and I.”

“Because Hojo wants us alive.” Cloud confirmed, humming as Sephiroth nodded.

“It is likely that Zack's parents are, if not dead, then being used as hostages and bait. They will be waiting for us there.”

“What are we going to do?”

Sephiroth looked over to Zack for a long moment as the boy slept on. “We will fight if we must.”

Cloud's eyelids lowered, hiding most of his eyes except for a bright green slit. “I'll never go back there. Hojo'll have to destroy me.” He whispered.

“He will have a difficult time getting his hands on us again, Cloud.”

The two of them looked at each other as the sun rose, Cloud remained on his knees between Sephiroth's legs while Sephiroth looked down at him. Finally they heard Zack begin to stir and Cloud got to his feet, turning back to his friend to see him yawn and stretch. They had a long day ahead of them and Cloud was not looking forward to stowing away on a boat, he despised the things.

Three hours later they found themselves huddled together on board a freighter ship, surrounded by massive metal crates. The ship ploughed through the waves heading inexorably towards the sunny shores of Costa Del Sol. Cloud huddled in a corner, head hidden and his arms wrapped around his knees. The ship swayed with the undulating waves and made his stomach twist unpleasantly, already he could feel bile rising and swallowed it back. He was so deeply absorbed in trying not to be sick he almost missed Zack sit beside him. He peered up through his fringe as Zack sighed, leaning his head back against a crate to stare up at the metal roof. “How you holdin' up?” He asked. Cloud couldn't risk opening his mouth for fear of vomiting over Zack's shoes, instead he shook his head. “Here,” Zack held out his hand presenting a couple of pills. “Tranquillisers, for the sickness. Hang in there.” Cloud slowly lifted his head and blinked blearily at Zack, after a moment he held out one shaking hand and Zack dropped the pills into them. Zack beamed at him and lifted a hand, ruffling Cloud's blond spikes before rising again. He strode over to Sephiroth who was perched on another crate, eyes closed and arms folded over his chest. Zack craned his neck a little, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he peered into Sephiroth's face. “You ok?” He asked curiously.

A tiny smile curled Sephiroth's lips but he made no other movement. “Fine.” He replied. “We should be there soon.”

Zack huffed and walked to the other end of the room, gazing around the stacks of shipping crates. He paused and then walked back, eyes moving restlessly. He swung his arms back and forth, whistling tunelessly and strode back away from Sephiroth and Cloud. After a few seconds he started to do some impromptu squats, Cloud looked on from where he sat and Sephiroth sighed to himself. “Zack, sit down.” He said finally, growing impatient with Zack's constant activity. Zack paused mid-squat and huffed again. He straightened out and rubbed the back of his spiky head..

“Fine.” He sighed and slipped down to the floor, leaning back against the steel wall. Silence fell between them all as the ship continued to dip and roll.

Eventually the drugs Cloud had ingested sent him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

“Hey, hey, wake up.”

Cloud groaned heavily, something cool was pressed against his cheek and he had to force his eyes open. He was lying on his side, head resting on the cold hard metal floor of the ships cargo hold. He swallowed, his tongue feeling too thick inside his mouth. “...Zack...?” He mumbled, lifting a hand and rubbing at his eyes. “Wha's goin' on?”

“We're here.” Zack gave Cloud a bright smile and helped him to sit up. He offered him a bottle of water which he took and unscrewed the cap. When he had downed half of it he looked up to find Sephiroth standing over them. “They're gunna start to unload the cargo bay soon, we'd better be gone before they do.” Zack rose and lifted a hand, clasping Cloud's wrist and pulling him to his unsteady feet. Together the three of them started to make their slow way to freedom.

It was with great difficulty that they made their way through the Costa Del Sol docks, the heat beat down upon them and made them sweat profusely as they dived behind crates and any other cover they could find. Sephiroth had it worse, his long hair was a huge giveaway and very difficult to hide. Zack went first, scouting the way ahead and signalling them on when it was safe to move, it was obvious by the tense set of Sephiroth's face that he hated not being out front but he bore it because none of them had any choice. They made it to the bridge that indicated the exit of the resort town without much issue, except for one incident where Zack thought he may have been spotted by some kids playing football. Sephiroth reprimanded him in a hissing whisper but they quickly moved on, they had no time to pause. Once free of the town they began their journey into the grassy plains that surrounded the resort. When night fell they set up camp using some basic supplies Zack had bought in Junon. They each had sleeping bags but no tent, so they slept beneath the stars with nothing but a camp fire for warmth and light. Sephiroth took first watch. 

They moved on, stopping only to rest. The journey was long and eventually even Zack ran out of things to say, they walked in virtual silence, eyes moving constantly in fear of attack. Cloud was on edge, he couldn't understand why Weiss and the others of Deepground weren't hunting them. It was stupid to presume they had given up, Weiss never gave up. Perhaps their brief encounter with Sephiroth had simply made them more wary, after all, Sephiroth's strength was legendary even in Deepground. Days turned into months and finally they spotted a glint of gold in the distance. Zack paused and looked up, before them lay a great swathe of desert and in the centre was a huge golden tree-like structure. “The Gold Saucer.” Zack croaked, yawning and rubbing at his messy, dirty hair. “Always wanted to go there...Kunsel said it was fun.”

“If we stop there we will simply be wasting time.” Sephiroth replied tersely. “It is an unnecessary distraction. Move on, we must skirt the edge of the desert, we cannot afford to get lost.” He strode away, heavy boots barely disturbing the sand. Cloud followed and, after a sigh, so did Zack. 

Two days later they reached the edge of a river, as they drew close to the pale, rippling ribbon of blue Zack started to become restless again. He bounced on the balls of his feet as Sephiroth's eyes moved up over the mountains on either side. “We must cross this river.”

“On foot?” Zack's eyes widened. “It's pretty deep...not to mention cold.”

Sephiroth regarded him coolly. “What would you suggest? None of us have the ability to fly.”

Zack opened his mouth before huffing, he rubbed the back of his head and finally slumped. “Fine. You win.” He sat down on the bank and began removing his boots, grumbling under his breath as he did so. Sephiroth was forced to remove his coat and Cloud watched him from beneath his lashes as he too stripped down to his underwear. 

“Give me your clothes.” Sephiroth said to Cloud and held out his hand, Cloud handed them over with a questioning look. “I'm taller than you, the water is likely to be deep enough to force you to swim whereas Zack and I will be able to walk.”

Cloud nodded and felt heat in his cheeks as both Zack and Sephiroth watched him slide into the freezing water. After a moment Zack followed, holding his clothes over his head to keep them dry, Sephiroth soon followed. Cloud was forced to swim in the centre of the river and even Zack had to keep his head back to prevent water from getting into his eyes but finally they made it to the other side and dragged themselves ashore. Sephiroth lit a fire after collecting some kindling and they all huddled around it to try to dry themselves. After a moment Zack took a breath, crouched on his haunches, shivering a little as his hair dripped into his eyes, he looked at Sephiroth. “Gongaga's nearby.” He said slowly, scanning Sephiroth's impassive face warily. “I've been...thinking about...about my parents. What if they're hurt? What if...well, I wanna go see them. I wanna make sure.”

Cloud looked to Sephiroth who poked the fire with a stick, making it pop, his eyes remained glued to the flames. “You know they'll be waiting, don't you?”

Zack took a breath and nodded. “I know.”

“You could be caught.”

“Yeah.”

“And you still wish to risk it?” Sephiroth finally lifted his eyes to meet Zack's. “You wish to risk your own life in order to look in on people you haven't seen in five years?”

Zack lowered his gaze. “I knew you wouldn't understand.” He sighed. 

“You should go but we're coming with you.” Cloud said suddenly, glancing nervously at Sephiroth who merely frowned. “We don't have parents...We can't understand the need to see them...but...but I don't want to stop you.” He lowered his own eyes and tightened his grip on his knees where he had two nasty looking scars. His eyes caught the reflection of the flames and made them flash multiple colours. “We can't stop you so...so we should help watch your back.”

Zack's grin eclipsed the sun, “Thanks.”

After they had all got as dry as they were going to they got dressed and set off once again, heading this time towards a tangle of jungle nestled in the bosom of some cliffs. Zack hesitated, eyes moving up the massive trees. Sephiroth retained a disproving glare but Zack ignored him and stepped beneath the canopy of trees. It was humid, the trees dripped warm water onto their heads as they followed Zack over twisted roots, past clumps of strangling vines and more than once they encountered strange frogs eyeing them from huge, damp leaves. Zack gave these frogs a rather wide birth and when Sephiroth approached they scattered, diving back into the thick undergrowth. The jungle was noisy, filled with weird noises, choruses of frog song, strange, warbling birds that sometimes disturbed the leaves above their heads and occasionally something bigger would stir somewhere to the side and Zack would hesitate, on high alert, until the sound faded back into the rest of the jungle sounds. They finally made it through the thick jungle and came out onto a dirt path, Cloud wiped sweat from his brow and panted, blinking in the sudden, bright sunlight as he gazed around. Zack looked as fresh as if he'd just stepped out of the cold mountain river and he felt a pang of envy before Zack turned to them. “Welcome to Gongaga!” He declared, smile widening as he put his hands on his hips and appraised them. He noticed how much Cloud's hair had wilted, how little droplets of perspiration lingered on his upper lip and hairline. “Ah...yeah, I forget sometimes just how humid it can be here. When we get to my parents house, I'm sure Mom'll force you to drink loads of water...she always had a thing about dehydration.” He shrugged. 

“I fail to see the appeal in choosing to live in such a...a...damp yet hot place.” Sephiroth said slowly, frowning as he brushed a huge spider off of his shoulder, watching it fall to the ground. 

“Hey, we didn't choose it...My family've been here for generations.” Zack smiled easily and turned back to the path. “The village is just down here-”

“Proceed with caution, Zack.” Sephiroth warned.

Zack rolled his eyes, “Yeah, got ya.” He started up the path and Cloud trailed behind, too hot to speak and still panting like a dog. The heat was affecting him far worse than Sephiroth who kept a wary eye on him in case he fell. 

The path split in two different directions, Zack paused and looked towards the reactor. He froze. “Wha...what's happened?” He asked, his question aimed at no one. His eyes raked the skyline but he couldn't find the familiar structure of the reactor. “Where's the reactor?!” He turned wide, confused eyes on Sephiroth and Cloud. When neither could provide any answers he bit his bottom lip and turned down the other path, “Mom and Dad'll know.” He muttered to himself as he passed Cloud by, distracted by the strange loss of the reactor. 

They walked a little further before the first few huts came into view, Zack froze beside a small graveyard. He looked at the rough wooden markers, the wilted flowers and felt his stomach twist painfully. Cloud moved to his side and lifted a hand, touching Zack's elbow. “I...I don't...I don't get it.” Zack muttered, a frown marring his brow as he turned back towards the village. 

“There does not appear to be any obvious sign that ShinRa is here, however, I would still advise caution, Zack.”

Zack blinked at Sephiroth. “Sure. Whatever.”

“Zack?”

“I'm fine, Cloud.” Zack replied, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes were drawn once again the graveyard. “This...this wasn't here before I left. It's recent too.” He gave Sephiroth and Cloud a worried look. “What if-”

“Are your parents...?” Cloud asked hesitantly and Zack shook his head. “Then...then they may still be here.”

Once again they moved on, this time with greater caution. Sephiroth took up the rear but as they entered the village no one was around to see them, all was deathly quiet. The strange, domed huts were shut up tight against the heat of the day and Zack continued to frown as he guided Cloud and Sephiroth to a hut beside a dried up stream. Zack saw Cloud looking and put a hand on his shoulder. “The reactor dried it up when it was built.” He said with a shrug. He turned to the hut and swallowed before slowly lifting his hand. 

Suddenly the door opened and a woman appeared, her dark hair pulled back into a bun and scattered liberally with grey. Her dark eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth, her tanned skin paled considerably as she started to tremble. “Z-Zack...oh...oh Zack!” She started to shake her head from side to side. “Oh no...no no no! You can't be here! You shouldn't-”

“That's all righ', Mrs Fair. Let us handle it from here, yo.”

Zack's eyes snapped to the lean redhead lounging against the wall by an arm chair in the single room that made up the hut. His eyes narrowed in anger as his mother stepped back, her hands twitching towards her son as he strode past, pressing a hand to her shoulder as he did so. “What the hell are Turks doing in my parents house?” Zack demanded, eyes glowing brightly in anger as his mother watched him, eyes devouring the sight of him after seven long years. Reno pushed himself away from the wall, hands deep in his pockets as he met Zack's glare with a tiny smirk. “Oh, your folks've been more an' hospitable, your ma makes real good bread, yo.”

“Reno, what are you doing here?” Cloud asked, eyes locked on his friend. 

Reno sighed and looked at him briefly, his eyes softening just a little. “I'm here on vacation, yo. Boss saw fit ta send me on a long overdue holiday.” He tilted his head to one side and smiled, eyes flashing in the gloom. “Guess he thought it'd be better I meet ya here than one o' them SOLDIER's or worse.” His eyes drifted to Sephiroth and he looked away, shrugging casually. “Tseng knew you'd fuck up, Fair.” He said, voice becoming a little hard and his eyes turning to blue steel. “He knew you wouldn' be able ta resist comin' here...this place is bein' watched. It was stup-”

“Stupid! So, so stupid!” Zack's mother cut in, turning on her son and glaring at him. “What would your father say? We didn't raise you to be so dense!” She reached out and hit him in the chest, making Cloud tense but Sephiroth's hand touched his and he managed not to intervene. “You shouldn't have come here, if it wasn't for this nice Turk checking up on us regularly ShinRa would have taken us away. What the hell have you got yourself into young man? I always told you ShinRa was trouble, but you never listened! You always just did whatever you wanted to with no r-regard f-for-for...” She took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned her forehead against Zack's chest. Her tears started to fall and she closed her eyes against them. “W-When did you g-get so t-tall?” She muttered, her voice muffled in Zack's broad chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. “Oh my baby boy I missed you so much.” She whispered, gripping Zack's t-shirt as tightly as she could as she trembled in his arms.

“I'm sorry Mom...” Zack closed his eyes and sighed. “I shoulda listened...you always did know best.”

“Sorry ta break up the happy reunion, yo but we gotta get you three outta here...an' fast. I'm gunna have ta report seein' ya, but I reckon I can twist the truth.” Reno's lips twitched upwards in a smile. 

Cloud looked at him suspiciously while Sephiroth blinked, “Why would you do such a thing?” He asked slowly.

Reno shrugged, withdrawing a small package from inside his blazer and handing it to Zack who took it with a frown. “The thing is abou' the Turks is tha' people never understand jus' how we work, yo.” His eyes moved to Cloud and his smile softened, he walked over and ruffled Cloud's hair. “It's been a long time, kid.” He said. “Glad you're still kickin'.”

“So am I.” Cloud replied, blushing a little. He looked down and took a breath, “You're risking a lot for us.” He said and finally met Reno's eyes. “Why?”

Reno shrugged. “We got our reasons, yo. Le's jus' say tha' the Turks are on your side...we're gunna do everythin' we can ta help ya.” 

Sephiroth hummed, “So it's true then, the Turks aren't as loyal to ShinRa as everyone seems to assume.”

Reno grinned maliciously. “We're loyal, yo. Loyal to a fault, bu' not ta who ya'd expect.”

Sephiroth tilted his head. “Of course, Rufus. This has his mark written all over it. I wonder...does his daddy know of your duplicity?”

“Yo, I'm hurt, man!” Reno widened his eyes in false innocence. “There ain't no duplicity here, jus' good ol' fashioned common sense. We go to the highest bidder, yo an' nothin' out-pays a life.”

“So Rufus saved your lives...interesting.” Sephiroth fell quiet as Reno turned back to Cloud. 

“Look, kid, you gotta get your ass as far away from this place as possible. We got our eyes out bu' we ain't infallible. We can only do so much. I ain't never seen Hojo lose his nut like he has, when he heard Sephiroth here was missin' I though' he'd have a heart attack. He's fumin' an' he's searchin', he's got someone else after ya...people I ain't never seen before an' we ain't got no files on, yo.”

“Deepground.” Cloud nodded, “It's where they sent me...after you took me back.”

Reno's face twisted a little, the hands he had on Cloud's shoulders tensed before he released him and stepped back. “We got an escape plan for your parents, Fair. Tseng said ta trust us an' try an' keep yourselves alive, yeah?”

Zack nodded and pulled out of his mothers grip. “Tell Dad I'm sorry I missed him.” He said thickly, unable to look into his mother's tear stained face. “Tell him...I'm sorry, for...for running away like I did and then not writing.”

“He'll understand, Zack...just go. Go and be free.”

Zack lifted his head. “Yeah...thanks.” He gripped the small package Reno had passed to him and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

“You're a good man, Zack. You're strong and kind and I couldn't be prouder. We love you.”

“I know Mom.” Zack gave her a weak little smile before moving to the door, he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. However, he had to ask one thing first; “What happened to the reactor? Why are there graves outside the village?” Mrs Fair sniffed a little and looked down at her hands. 

“A year ago there was an accident, an explosion that took out the reactor and many people who worked or lived nearby. Your father and I were lucky but others weren't.” Cloud saw Reno averting his eyes, shifting awkwardly as if he knew something but he'd known him long enough not to ask. The Turk wouldn't answer if he was sworn to secrecy. “Your father's out at the moment, but he'll be back later. You don't have time to linger.” She gave her son a warm, warning look and patted him on the face, fingers brushing the new scar that adorned his cheek from Angeal. Zack pulled back, taking her hand in his own and gripping it tightly. “Just...do us one thing?”

“Anything.” Zack agreed.

“Stay alive, Zack.”

Zack smiled, “I'll try.” He looked up to see Sephiroth, Cloud and Reno all watching him with something stirring in their eyes, something like longing. Zack hesitated before Reno cleared his throat and looked away.

“Get ya asses outta here, yo.” He said quietly, avoiding looking at Zack. 

“Hey...uh...”

Reno smiled, finally lifting his eyes and meeting Zack's. “I's no problem, yo.” He said and pushed him out the door, Cloud hesitated and Reno ruffled his hair once again.

“You'll do great, kid.” Reno whispered to him as he walked past with Sephiroth right behind him.

Reno watched them leave and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He took out his PHS and dialled a number, it rang twice before he heard the sound of Tseng's voice. “Jus' seen our old buddy.” He said, watching the groups backs fade into the deepening shadows. “I gave Fair the package, yo.”

“Good. Report in to Rufus, tell him we sighted the targets but were unable to apprehend them.”

“Sir.” Reno hung up and ran his thumb over the numbers before pocketing his phone. “Good luck, Cloud.” He muttered and returned to the Fair's house.

Back on the path leading out of the village Zack paused and turned back, eyes lingering on the distant image of his home. After a moment he turned back to his friends and put an arm around Cloud's shoulders, feeling him tense but not pulling away. Together they left Gongaga, not totally ignorant of the feeling of malicious eyes on their backs from an unseen foe.


End file.
